Airryn's Story
by The Lazy Artist
Summary: Airyn is just getting over her friends death, when a black hole appears and makes her ice cream disappear! She's suddenly sucked into the Naruto world when a hand reaches out and pulls her in! Can her life get any weirder! Is weirder even a word..?
1. Memories & WRD

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Memories & WRD**

A door slammed from downstairs. Great. My parents are fighting again! An irritated scream came from across the hall.. Now my step-mom is going to take it out on my 'dad's' pillow.. Just what I need before I go to the White Room of Death.

I have what many would like to call, 'a tumor in my throat', but I like to call it 'number one on my list of excuses'. The 'White Room of Death', or WRD is as said, a pure white room, with the scent of medicine, cleaning supplies, old people and death... I hate that room.

I used to have a room-mate in the WRD. Her name was Emily Word. She was what I like to call "A completely insane Naruto fan-girl who would KILL to be one of those fanfiction girls who lands on an unsuspecting Akatsuki member or Sasuke...". One could even compare her to an Uchiha! With pitch black choppy hair, super dark brown eyes (she always wore black contacts) and skin so pale you would think shes never gone outside, she would have made the _perfect_ Uchiha. It never goes how you plan it though.

* * *

><p>**FLASHBACK**<p>

**Our first meeting happened after my favorite uncle brought me a new video game called "Porcelain Death". The story went something along the lines of how porcelain dolls come to life by specters (or ghosts) and rip people apart to eat their guts, and to later bring the remains to their master Fred, gross right? Sorta like zombie dolls I guess. It was rated the goriest game in 2007.**

**My tumor was found in 2005, and it suddenly started acting up, so I've been stuck in the WRD since then. Right when I was about to play "Porcelain Death," a knock was heard on room 223's door. My door.**

**"Come on in" I sang in fake happiness. Doctor Mylldew, (pronounced Mildew) brought in a 13 year old Japanese/American girl with short black choppy hair, big dark eyes, and pale skin. Her figure itself was skinny, like a tooth pick and her attire was a baggy purple sweat-shirt, black skinny jeans, and blackish purple keds. "Sup doc, who's this?" I couldn't help but smile at the slightest thought of a roommate in the WRD.**

**"Airyn, this is Emily Word."He waved his hand toward the girl, who seemed to tense. "She has a hole in her heart, and will be staying in here until it's fixed."**

**"Or until I die" the girl, Emily muttered. I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. The Doc glared slightly at her before turning around to head out the door. He came back a few seconds later with two suit cases and a backpack.. She's gonna be here a while..**

**"Anyway, this is Airyn Cross. Why don't you show her around later, Airyn?" I nodded slightly before he continued, "And please don't tease the male nurses anymore!" My grin widened as he quickly left the room and slammed the door shut.**

**"Is there anything you wanna do in particular?" I asked her. She shook her head and threw her bags onto the bed across from me. I tossed the game to her while yelling "Catch!" She caught it with ease and stared blankly at the cover before an evil grin spread across her face. "You wanna play?" I motioned toward the PS3 network system, pulled out another controller as she sped over to me and plopped down on my bed beside me.**

**After about 20 minutes of figuring out how to move and beat the crap out of freaky, and realistic looking porcelain dolls, Emily spoke:**

"**So his name is David, and her name is Sue? Is that an English accent?" We leaned closer to the screen. "You know we're suppose to follow that trail of, what is that blood? " I gave her a sideways glace.**

"**No I think its Irish or Scottish, and yes." We played for a while, grabbing oil, matches, nearly puking at guts, using chainsaws, and reading the occasional note when Emily inhaled sharply as the curtains fluttered behind us, "It's just the wind." I assured her.**

"**Yeah I know that!" she defended.**

"**Uh huh... Sureeeee~" I sang.**

**A few more hours into the game, Emily started to complain; "Nothing's happening! When is it going to get interest-" Her compliant was cut off by a high pitch, childish laughter coming from behind us. Curse the surround sound in this room. "That wasn't you was is..?" I shook my head quickly and answered;**

"**No it was the game.." We turned our heads back to the TV screen. A weird, white figure was approaching in the distance. It had a strange limp, as if it's right side was heavier then it's left and it's head is down. "What IS that...?" I wondered aloud. Its head shot up and revealed a glass eye hanging out of its socket, and blood dripping from where is used to have a jaw.**

"**OH SHIZNIT! It noticed us!" Emily screamed, for she was correct and the strange figure was then limping faster at us. "What is wrong with it's face?**

"**Is has no bottom jaw!" I yelped and held back a cough.**

"**I can't see anything!" I took a quick note of how dark it was getting outside before turning back to the game.**

"**Quick Emily, use your lamp!"**

"**I can't I have no oil!" She began to panic again.**

"**WE'RE GONNA DIE!" We shrieked. Blood splattered on the screen as we epicly failed at killing the doll.**

"**I'm gonna be sick.." Emily muttered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards and hung limply off the side of my bed. I woke her up a few minutes later.**

**We played for a few more hours. "YES FINALLY!" Emily suddenly howled and made me jump, as we entered a large roundish room with symbols all over the place. Blood, guts and limbs were spread out all over making it look like a splatter artist had been through it and a thick mist began to roll in. "Look Ryn!" Emily decided to give me the nickname Ryn, for apparently Airyn was too much for her, so I gave her the nickname Emi. "Something's showing up on the screen!" She continued, yelling excitedly while pointing at a small red figure which was slowly approaching us out of a thick mist which clouded the room.**

"**That's Fred! He's the master of the~" I was ****_oh_**** so rudely interrupted when Emi suddenly asked.**

"**Why is he naked?" I looked closer at the screen, "OH MY GOD!" She screeched as he suddenly jumped for us. Dramatic freaky doll music suddenly began to play... when..**

"**What the hell are you two doing!" We nearly pissed ourselves and fell backward off my bed when Nurse Grace, an older lady with brown-gray hair and blue eyes who preacticly lives at the hospital, suddenly appeared in the doorway. "It's 4:28 A.M.!" We looked outside from the floor as birds began to chirp and the sun began to rise, then looked at each other from our position on the floor and laughed hysterically.**

**We never did beat "Porcelain Death," but maybe that's for the better.**

**END FLASHBACK**

She passed away 3 days ago when the hole in her heart suddenly took a turn for the worst. Death date, October 6th 2011 at 9:34 A.M. I held her hand as she wished for life. Machines were hooked up to every part of her body, trying to keep her alive just long enough for them to prep her for surgery. Her last words to me where "We never figured out why Fred was naked..." then the machine went flat-line, but I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. I merely laughed.

Today is October 9th, 2011. I'm watching the latest Naruto Shippuden episode.. Sasuke's hair looks like a duck-butt no matter how much you look at it. I'm now sitting in the WRD.. My favorite uncle, Uncle Leo, brought all my Naruto disks over yesterday ( I added them to Emi's stack), along with a laptop for watching the latest episodes. A normal day for me in the WRD... That is, until a huge back hole suddenly appeared in my wall and took my ice cream away from me.

* * *

><p>Alright you guys! Thanks for reading, please review! I'm so sorry for spelling mistakes or grammar issues cause.. well they are my WORST subjects.. That video game in a true story, I was playing a video game with my friend Emily it was about zombies or something.. But Emily really died October 6th, but she died in 2010 not 2011 from a hole in her heart.<p>

By the way, in chapter 2 I'll explain what my character looks like and about the black hole..


	2. The Encounter

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Hey guys! This fanfiction is really starting to sound like fullmoon wo sagashite now that I'm actually thinking bout it.. It's not I swear! I wrote this long before I watched that, and I'm just NOW getting the courage to put it on fanfiction..

I

DO

NOT

OWN

NARUTO~

This is what happened BEFORE the black hole appeared!

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

**Did my ice cream really deserve that?**

* * *

><p>I woke up around 5:30 this morning because, well I haven't been able to sleep properly since "Porcelain Death" was played. Around 10:50 Nurse Grace, the lady who scared us all those years ago, brought me my favorite Chocolate chip, cream and fudge ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and of course extra fudge at my request. Before I began eating my Num nums ( hid it under my bed), I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on fresh Pj's. Turing around I looked at myself in the body mirror hanging on the wall across from the sink.<p>

My hair is short and boyish. My bangs go to just my eyes while curving under them, and my hair is long enough to _just_ touch the bottom of my ears. It's what my parents like to call the shade 'Bloody Chocolate' because my hair is a mix between blood red and chocolate brown.. I have full lips, and a heart shaped face. My eyes are a very light hazel blue. My figure is slender but muscular (there is nothing else to do in the WRD besides get fat..), my skin is naturally a light tan and my breasts are small enough to be hidden under baggy sweat shirts.

Right now I'm wearing a black crop top that stops at my belly button and has a tight but comfortable fit. My pants are black cargo pants and I'm wearing bandages on my feet Emi got me for my birthday last year after seeing a Ninja from Naruto wearing them.. They are very comfortable! Why am I wearing this stuff? Cause I'm going out for the FIRST TIME for a long time with my uncle Leo!

I ruffled my hair and grabbed my my white zip-up sweat shirt. The sleeves and hood are white while the chest and cuffs are slightly baggy and a dark scarlet red, and the inside is lined with a silky scarlet red, thus making it very comfortable. It grips my hips and make me look like a boy.

My WRD is big, to say the least. My rich uncle Leo literally bought me the room because I'm here so often, so it's fit to what ever I like. The walls are still pure white, along with the floor and curtains, but Naruto posters are spread around, stuffed animals are next to my bed on my dresser. A huge cloud-to-step-on-omfg-im-in-feet-heaven-BRIGHT-red carpet goes under and around my bed. A huge flat-screen TV hangs on the wall opposite from my bed. CD's and movies line the sides, and on a special shelf next to it, all me and Emi's Naruto disks lay. My bed has a red, brown, and black striped polka dot queen quilt. Originally my bed was a twin, but I moved Emi's bed over next to mine after she died.

**FLASHBACK**

** "Ryn.. I want to make a will!" Emi suddenly exclaimed after watching the 3****rd**** Hokage's funeral. We just finished the series, so we started over again. Tears were still streaming down her face when she said that, for we knew she didn't have much time left at this point.**

** "Okay Emi, what do you want in your will?" Her tears suddenly stopped and she looked dead serious. I grabbed a piece of paper and began writing her list of stuff down. Her requests went along these lines of:**

**I want Airyn Cross to have all of my things when I die.**

**Airyn Cross cannot cry because I died, instead she can laugh at the memories we shared.**

**Airyn Cross can never finish Porcelain Death, for I will haunt her if she does.**

**Every anniversary of my death, I want someone to dump a bottle of sparkling cider onto my grave.**

**I will try not to haunt anyone after I die.**

**I want Airyn cross to write a fanfiction with me in it.**

**I want to be in spirit photos**

**And**

**I wanna be buried with a life size doll of Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha.**

**Odd thing about that is, she was buried with a life size doll of Sasuke AND Itachi Uchiha. **

**END FLASHBACK**

My delicious ice cream still sits where I left it. Under my bed. I felt an evil smile spread across my face when I dug in. About 10 spoonfuls later, a small black hole (a puppy could fit through) appears in my wall.

'_**Did Mrs Varmecky blow a fuse?' **_ Mrs Varmecky is a crazy old lady that has a mean temper, and is staying in the room beside me. She has wild white hair, brown eyes and she's become known for attacking the nurses, so only Grace takes care of her. I decided to ignore the growing black hole to finish my ice cream... But things never go how you plan them.

About 5 minutes after noticing the black hole, I felt a sudden tug on my ice cream. I went to scoop another spoon full when I blinked. My hands are empty.

My delicious, Chocolate chip, cream and (EXTRA) fudge ice cream with chocolate sprinkles is now splattered all over the wall beside the black hole. Why is it always MY ice cream? My happy face instantly turned beastly. I run over to the void, and throw a wheel chair (which was sitting in the room) into it, hoping to break up the disturbance.. it got wider.. I panicked, put my sweat shirt hood up and ready to run away from it.. when a hand with an orange sleeve grabbed the scruff of my sweat-shirt, and pulls me backward into the enemy of ice cream. My world became black.

~Awesomeness Line~

"Kakashi sensei... Who is he?" A feminine voice of the one character I hate from Naruto asked. Wait did she say he? (**no offense Sakura fans.. Review and tell me why you like her :D ) **

"I don't know Sakura... Naruto why'd you stick your hand in that black hole anyway?" Kakashi.. Kakashi.. Oh! The Anti'gravity silver-haired guy! I resisted a smirk and kept my eyes closed.

"It's not my fault! That wheel-chair flew out and hit me! Believe it!" Naruto yelled..

"Dope.." Sasuke mumbled just loud enough for me and Naruto to hear.. wait what?

My eyes fly open as I try to get away, but bonds on my hands and legs successfully prevented me from doing so, not to mention a yellow blur is suddenly sitting on my back, giving me a mouthful of dirt, from an apparent path in some random woods. How the hell did I get here?

Sitting on my back is none other then THE Naruto Uzumaki. Behind him a little to the right is Sakura Haruno with long pink hair- Wait does that mean they haven't have the Chunin exams? Anyway.. to the left is the one and only Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake with a crutch while the stupid traitor whom Emi adored so much was in the middle of the two, scowling as usual. Wait where is that black hole that took my ice cream from me? I looked around quickly. We're standing/pinned/doing the pinning down, in a small clearing with 3 huge trees are looming ahead of me. Scratches are all over them, seemly from knives.

Oh! This must be when there are in the Water village place after Zabuza attacked them and Kakashi is teaching them how to walk up trees! The worst of all.. The black hole is no were to be found. The wheel-chair however is in a million pieces about 2 yards away.

"He's.." Kakashi mumbled. I looked down to see I'm still wearing a black crop top that stops at my belly button, my black cargo pants, my sweat shirt and I'm wearing the bandages on my feet. No wonder they think I'm a boy!

"Hey hey! What's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He screams in my face. Emi always turned the volume down before he started to yell to protect the innocent people who passed our windows at that time.

I sweat-dropped. Wait I can do THAT now too? Awesome!

* * *

><p>About 5 minutes later Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura resume their training with tree climbing, and Kakashi now looms over me. I of course am still tied up, but now I'm tied to a tree as well.<p>

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. I broke into a wide grin, an interrogation from Kakashi Hatake.. I wish Emi was here! But I think I'll play along..

"You give me your name first, then maybe I'll give you mine" His stare hardened but my grin didn't waver.

"Answer my question" He said, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Naruto and Sakura are squatting next to each other. Naruto's asking Sakura how she climbed the tree so well.. and Sasuke is giving them a sideways glance, while trying to listen in as well. My grin widened, It's just like the anime! A clapping noise catches my attention. Kakashi clapped to get my attention, what am I in elementary school?

"... Did you see where that black hole went? It took my ice cream away from me and I need to dismember it's existence." He shook his head. "Your not gonna use the Sharigan (**Sorry if it's not spelled correctly**) on me?" My grin disappeared in a flash when Kakashi pins me up to the tree I'm tied to. This made the tree climbing practice stop instantly, and all three genin came over to see what happened.

"Grr.." I just barely whispered. Sasuke focused on me with a glare. Emi how could you like this kid?

"... Tsk.. dammit.." My throat began to burn.. crap. "Please let me go.." Kakashi's grip hardened.. "Now..." The taste of iron. I coughed and blood splattered on Kakashi's gloves. "Lemme go!" He released my neck and I slouched down, still coughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto began to yell in a panic behind Kakashi. I couldn't grip my throat, for my hands are tied behind my back. As if he noticed, Kakashi undid my hands quickly. I grab my throat as hard as I can, but the blood kept coming.

" W-w-water please.." I whispered. Kakashi handed me some sorta of weird water jug. Quickly I drank some and my throat began to calm. Damn and I thought I escaped my tumor when I came here!

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked me.

"The way you said that was just rude pinky" She glared at me and I laughed faintly before Kakashi hoisted me to my feet and, literally throws me onto his back.

"We're bringing you to the Land of Waves." I put my arms around his neck and squeezed slightly. A silent laugh came over me when he tensed under my touch. Emi would love this! My eyes suddenly feel droopy. I'll take a short nap..

Line (AGAIN)

The first glorious thing I remembered from my lovely nap was being dropped on a ground. I, of course, landed on my feet much to the surprise of the small group of Ninja.

"My sleep reflexes take over the first five minutes of when I wake, I usually find myself clinging to ceiling fans." I glared at Kakashi who appears to be amused and somewhat confused at my sentence. I've decided I'm to lazy to explain myself. Wait, why am I being dropped onto the ground again?

Turns out Kakashi's so weak he can't even carry my into the small cabin where that family who hired them is staying. Seems Naruto and Sasuke are still training to climb the trees' so it's just Sakura Kakashi and I...This is gonna be a LONG day..

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Read and review... I'm not really thinking straight today because I was chasing a really big horsefly with a shovel, and I slammed into a wall. The darned horsefly got away until my super fat cat Buffy (awesome name right?) ate it...<strong>


	3. Change & Hakus Savior

I don't own naruto

Please review

By the way, It's most likely every weekend I'll put up my review unless I can keep up with school work and write a chapter a day like I am now.

* * *

><p>"You never told me your name." Kakashi said. I look down at him from my upside down position in a tree. My legs are wrapped around a thick branch, and my hands are in my pockets, preventing my sweatshirt from riding up, and my hood still covers my face.<p>

"And you never told me yours" I counter. A tick mark appears on his forehead. Hehe.

"You can call me the Hatake." He told me, and my smirk disappeared.

"No way, I'll call you Kakashi!" I exclaim, temporarily forgetting I'm not meant to know his name. He draws out a couple of Kunei, then a thought hits me in the face.

"I could hear that pink haired girl when she called you Kakashi-sensei. Are you their teacher?" He didn't relax but he put his weapon away.

"Yes. We are from Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaf. Where did you come from?" He's persistent. Great!

"The enemy of my ice cream took me here of course. Weren't you paying attention?" He gave me an irritated sigh as I let the branch go and landed out front of him.

Right now Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto should be helping the bridge maker built the soon to be "Great Naruto Bridge" while Kakashi is still trying to get my name. I' think Ill just tell him.

"You really wanna know my name Kakashi Hatake?" I asked him. He looked at me dead straight in the eyes. "A-I-R-Y-N S-A-R-U-T-O-B-I" I wanted to say. But instead I said, "Rynai Akaigami" Which means "A Cold n' Graceful Red Love" or if I do it in order it means 'A Cold love and Red Grace", Emi and I came up with after seeing Gaara. (You know!~ He's cold, he has the Ai symbol on his forehead, he becomes Kazekage **which is graceful I guess** and he loves blood *which is red*! Awesome right?) after 14 liters of mountain dew on a Saturday night we came up with that name. Plus I think it sounds cool.

"... That's... unique" He finally said after about 2 minutes of an uncomfortable pause as we started back to the cabin of the bridge builder. I wanted to yell "AWKWARD SILENCE" or "A MAN WAS JUST EATEN ALIVE BY A CHIMPANEZE" but I resisted the urge when Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura came out to greet us.

" What's the shorty still doing here?" Sasuke asked as soon as the group of genin reached us. I wanna slap this guy sometimes. Wait, shorty? Suddenly I realized something was terribly wrong. Naruto is about 2 inches taller then me. Yes, that's right. I'm _just_ realizing this. Naruto Uzumaki is 2 inches taller then me.. then that means..

As quick as I could I ran inside the cabin (I could call it a small house I guess) and found a mirror in the bathroom. Sure enough my face looks that of a 12 year old boy. I look hotter then Sasuke, and I could easily be mistaken for Gaara's sister. I'm still wearing my white and blue sweatshirt, cargo pants (which are now rolled up to my calves) and my black crop top. My hair is messy and has leaves tangled in it. I ruffled my hair only to realize there is a couple of feathers attacked to beads in my hair, like hair extensions.. The feathers are from a white hawk, while the beads are a mix of grays and blues. The feathers are as lone as my hair, and have a black swirl at the end of them. This sorta makes one wonder what the hell is wrong with that black hole. It looks cool though, and feels natural. No wonder I didn't notice I have them. My hair is still sorta looks like it was stained with bloody chocolate (see chap two) and the tips are now black. My eyes at a mixture of sea-foam green, and honey brown. They look weird now.. Just how I like it.

I look straight at the group from under my hood (yes even though I haven't really mentioned it, the hood is still up. So Kakashi and the group hasn't seen Ryn's head)

"Hey whiskers!" I called to Naruto and he looked down at me... DOWN at me... Grrr! I stood up on my tippy toes to get nose to nose with him and growled in a low voice. "How tall are you, and really? Whats up with the Whiskers!" He did that 'fall on the ground out of shock' thing, but quickly recovered, and leaned down slightly to be eye level with me.

"147.3 cm" He said in a matter-of-fact way.. That's about.. 4'10-11... So I'm like 4'9! No! I grabbed my head and waved myself around fanatically trying to get over the shocking truth, that I, Airyn Sarutobi, have gone from a teenage girl of 16 with a healthy height of 5'5, to a 12 year old squirt about 4'9!

AND ITS ALL THAT BLACK HOLES FAULT!

"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto and Sakura started to mumble behind me. I turned sharply to them and got 'all up in their faces'. 'Whats WRONG?' I wanted to scream at them, but no. I started toward the bridge. About 3 hours later Dinner was ready in the little house. Naruto and Sasuke are out training, and I'm so gonna find them!

After looking around the forest for about 10 minutes, I finally found Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto has his legs sprawled out under him, and Sasuke's right eye brow is twitching and his cheeks are a tint of pink. I watched as Naruto's surprised face turned into an evil smirk.

"I'm not telling." Then Sasuke's eyes became saucers and I busted out laughing, which echoed through the forest. After realizing what I did I clapped a hand over my mouth, but Sasuke's looming over me now.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out from the bushes, and while hoisting me over his shoulder with ease like a bag of potatoes, we headed back to Inari's (I just remembered the kids name) house.

Dinner way finally served. The first meal I'll have since I lost my ice cream. "It's been a long time since we have had a meal with so many people!" The bridge builder exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke are having an eating contest and both look like they are going to explode. Sakura looks like she's gonna snap when they finished in a flash, then said,

"Seconds please!" They glared at each other, turned green, then barfed all over the old mans floor. Talk needing table manners..

"STOP EATING IF YOU'RE GOING TO VOMIT!" Sakura hollers at them.

"No, I'll eat" Sasuke said after his vomiting recovery.

"No I'll eat even if it means enduring!" Naruto promised. "I have to get strong as soon as possible, so.." Kakashi is just nodding and agreeing to the situation in the corner. Why does naruto always have speeches for everything? I sigh.

"But vomiting is different" He argued. I looked up from under my hood at the picture with Inari's family, oh this is near when he snaps and runs out. I excused myself and walked into one of the guests bedrooms. Three beds line the far wall. A small table is next to each one with a little candle on them. A rug runs in front of the beds and there is a window over each bed with blue curtains. I took the bed farthest to the right and fell backwards on it. My hood is still on, but thanks to scarlet red silk lining inside, it is soft and comfortable. I question suddenly popped up in my head. Why am I still wearing the hood? I mean I can simply pass as a girly boy.. An evil grin appears on my face as I sit up quickly.

"Kakashi!" I screamed, hoping to get his attention. He appeared out front of me in like, 2 seconds flat. "Hey, hey what's under your mask?" He totally smirked at the question from under said mask.

"You really wanna know?" I looked over his shoulder and saw the three genin peeking around the door frame. "Maybe I'll tell you if you take your hood down." The question threw my mojo off.

"Kakashi?" He hm'ed at me. "Gimme your black mask, you can keep the other one" I think I threw his mojo off for he now is looking at me like I'm a genius. He okay'd it and handed me his first, dark gray, blackish mask. I turn around toward the wall and put the mask over my nose and mouth. I looked at the window for my mirror. Okay!

I Took my hood off. Why is it that when someone thinks of something, it happens in like the next 5 minutes? I ruffled my hair as I turned back to Kakashi, making sure not to mess with the feathers and beads. I now have a black mask that's covering the bottom half of my face, making me look.. how do I say this.. AWESOME! Even though I'm hiding half of my good looks, I just look like a boy who has cool eyes and long eyelashes. "Happy now Kakashi? Phew it's nice to be free of the hood!" I exclaim as I fall backward on the bed again to stare at the ceiling. My eyes feel droopy... I'm gonna take a nap...

My lovely nap was, yet again, brought to an abrupt end as I flew half way across the room to dodge a pale of water. WHY A PALE OF WATER? I open my eyes to see Naruto covered in.. is that syrup? Chicken feathers are near by, siting innocently next to him. Naruto. Syrup. Chicken feathers. Innocent? Next to NARUTO UZUMAKI? I THINK NOT!

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP!**

I look around and notice Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are no where to be found. So Naruto is here alone? That means the fight will start soon! I jumped down from my ninja position in the corner as Naruto ran out of the house. I put my hood back on, and fixed my mask and went to the porch to lay down. Inari's mother is doing the dishes, and Inari is most likely sitting in his room. The bridge builder left with Kakashi and Sakura a while ago. A sudden high pitched scream came from the kitchen. This is the part when Inari's mom gets kidnapped by those samurai freaks and Inari goes after her. As if on que, the freaky samurai guys crash through the wall behind me. I catch the long haired guys eye, but he ignored me and is heading for the bridge with his hostage.

About an hour later I finally got bored and headed toward the bridge. Dead animals and slashes are in the ground, showing were they went, so I just followed them. About 5 minutes later I got to the bridge, but it's already covered in mist. My head short to the right when I herd Chidori. The flash of blue shoots across the fog. I run in as fast as I can. Kakashi is about 3 steps away when I shove him aside, effectively saving Haku's life.

I suddenly find myself looking straight into Haku's girlish face and brown, shocked eyes.

"Haku. You are not a tool. You are a person, a companion a friend. What's your dream?" His shocked eyes turned gentle and I turn to Zabuza, who is behind Haku, then asked the first thing that came to my mind "Zabuza, Can I have your cow socks?". This made Haku laugh, then faint backward. The fog began to clear. Kakashi is sprawled out on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Sakura is guarding the Bridge builder. Naruto looks crushed. Sasuke.. Sasuke is laying on the ground with needles sticking out of him. I push past Haku and Zabuza and run to Sasuke. Sakura joins me a few seconds later as I begin to pull one needle out after another.

"Sasuke.. SASUKE!" Sakura shouts. I grab her shoulders and pull her head up.

"Pinky he's alive, so SHUT UP and help me!" I order, then continue to pull the needles out. "Hey listen duck-butt, I need you to sit up cause I _know_ your awake." He grunts as I lift him up, and I can't resist, so I pat his head. He glares at me but I ignore him as Sakura starts to cry again, but helps pull the needles out.

About 10 minutes after Naruto yells at Zabuza for using Haku as a tool, Goto's (Sorry if misspelled) men suddenly appear in front of us. Naruto gets ready to fight them after Zabuza runs through the crowd, and kills Goto, along with Kakashi, and Inari shows up with the village. Goto's men run off and I'm left laughing my ass off as Sasuke holds onto me for support, and Sakura jumping with joy. Zabuza is bleeding out with Haku next to him. They will live, and I just realized I might have completely messed up the story.

* * *

><p>Alrighty guys, just to let you know I don't really want to explain every single detail on what happens. I just write what happens to my character, not to mention I only have 5 minutes to put this on fanfiction before bed...soooo... CHARGE!<p> 


	4. The News, First Encounter, and B&W?

**Alrighty people~ LETS ROLL!**

**This chapter is gonna be a little.. should I say boring? Yeah maybe. Uhh I have a TON of tests this week and my schedule is actually B-O-O-B. Thats awesome right? Lol!**

* * *

><p>I'm tied up again. Chains are around my wrists and ankles, and I'm being carried by Kakashi like a sack of green beans. Why you may ask? Well lemme tell you!<p>

After about an hour of traveling away from the Great Naruto Bridge, we entered a forest. Sasuke and Naruto were taking turns carrying me, for I don't run 14 miles every 3 minutes! Nobody NORMAL does! So, right now I'm being carried by Sasuke piggy back style, and we're zooming through the tree's at an alarming rate, until Kakashi suddenly says, " Stop guys." Sasuke stops abruptly, making me flying forward, and slamming my forehead into the back of duck-butt's head.

"Ow! What the hell!" We holler, then start to argue about who's fault it is. During this time Kakashi hogtied me, and I loose the argument.

"What the hell Kakashi? Lemme go!" He stares at me with bored eyes.

" We're getting close to the village, and I can't risk you being a spy, so we're bringing you to the Hokage." He explains. Duck-butt chuckls at my unfortunate position as a sack of green beans (SOGB) under Kakashi's arm. Why am I comparing myself to green beans? Well because I feel small near the old man!

I've been traveling like a SOGB for about 40 minutes and FINALLY I can see the Konoha gate! Suddenly, I find myself face first into wooden floor broads. "WHAT THE HELL!" I holler at Kakashi, who now has his hands in his pockets and is leaning nonchalantly against a door.

I sit backwards and find myself face to face with the 3rd Hokage. His funny looking french beard, his wrinkles, those weird striped under his eyes, and that strange hat he always wears. The WHOLE package. Quickly I bite into the ropes tying my legs, and it snapped within a few seconds. Then I put my arms under my legs to bring my hands in front of me, and rip my right wrist out of the rope. Emily and I practiced escaping from ropes, along with lock-picking and being awesomely silent.

Before Kakashi can stop me, I jump onto the 3rd 's desk and steal his hat. Yeah, that's right. I just stole his HAT! I put it on and frolicked around the room, then stop after about 10 seconds when he bursts out laughing.

"Kakashi who's this?" I smiled and hand his hat back. Well, toss it back.

"Rynai Akaigami" Kakashi answers for me, and I scowl at him. The 3rd did a thinking face and stood up suddenly, making me flinch. Kakashi snickered at this, so I walked over to him and try to kick him where the sun don't shine, but he dodges and disappears, only to appear next to the Hokage and whisper something.

"Rynai Akaigami, so you want to be a ninja?" I felt like god.

"YES!" I screamed. I wanna learn my Chakra type, go on missions, meet the other rookies, the Suna ninjas etc. KYA! Okay that was a TOTAL fan-girl moment. Blame Emily. "Oh wait.." They looked at me with a couple of sweat drops "When are the Chunin exams?"

"9 months" Great so in 9 months I gotta turn into a super ninja! Then I just walk out the door, ready to start my training. As soon as I came to the Naruto world, I vowed I would have some Raman with Naruto, and to meet with the other genin.

As if on cue, Kiba, Shiro, and Hinata walk out from behind a couple of trees. I can't help but stare a hole through them as I approach.

"Hey you guys!" I shout to them, effectively getting Kiba to look up, Hinata to blush and twittle her thumbs, and Shiro to.. be Shiro? "Do you know where Sasuke is?" Kiba intently turned annoyed.

"Great. A_nother_ fan girl!" He said as I got within a couple feet of him.

"What! Oh my god no way! Me and Duck-butt? NO WAY!" I flail my arms around just to add to the rejection. The closest Sasuke and I will ever get is being friends, and kicking Orochimaru's hide!

(Hah get it? Hide, Pfft... Lame joke). Kiba started to laugh at my nickname for Sasuke, Shiro is being Shiro, and Hinata still looks unsure.

"W-w-who ar-re y-y-ou?" She manages. Her white skin turns an even darker shade of scarlet. I grin.

"Team 7 kidnapped me!" I answer her with an even wider grin. Hinata nearly faints, Kiba has a 'wtf' look on, and did I hear Shiro chuckle? A sudden yipping catches my attention when Kiba's sweatshirt begins to move. Oh. My. God. Yes!

A small white puppy with a brown spot on each ear, thick black lips, and closed eyes shoots out of Kiba's coat, and onto my head. I. Think. I'm. In. LOVE! I could feel my eyes sparkle as he yipped **Hello **.. wait what? "Did he just say 'hello' to me?" Kiba's gaze locks onto mine.

"Yeah how did ya know?" He questions.

"Tell him to like.. I dunno explain something so I can see if I can understand him!" Akamaru SO understood. **What? She can understand me? NICE! Can you get me a new toy? Maybe treats?** He suggested then reconsidered with his husky, animalistic yip,** NO! Play with me!** My smile became wider. "I dunno where the pet store is, what treats do you like? And YEAH I'll PLAY WITH YA!" I nearly howl the last part. Kiba smirks, probably thinking about dirty things. I pick Akamaru up off my head, and hold him in my arms before skipping over to the one and only antisocial Shiro. "You~ I like your sweat shirt, were did you get it?" He's caught off guard, then he uncrosses and recrosses his arms.

"You never answered who you are." My smile disappears and I lean in toward his face.

"That's what Kakashi said too!~" Akamaru goes back to sitting on my head. "Rynai Akaigami" I said, holding out my hand toward his face. He seemed to think I was gonna shake his hand. Then I did something totally unexpected. Well no, it's me so expect the unexpected. I grabbed Shiro's glasses. His eyes are.. HOLY CRAP!

Shiro Aburame has gentle/kind honey colored eyes that are.. oh my god I think I can see his insects moving behind them! AWESOME! I grab his cheeks and got closer to his face, putting our eyes only an inch apart. "Dude your eyes are like.. Awesome!" A light blush passed over his face, maybe he's not confident when his sunglasses are off? I hand them to him and walk back to Kiba, handed him Akamaru, the did the same thing I did with Shiro, to Hinata.

"You have... NO pupil.. Look at mine, I don't have pupils either" I said with a smile. It's true. Despite me having 'sea-form green and honey brown' eyes, I have no pupil in this animimated world (well it's there but it's super small and not visible). She did as she was told and looked me straight in the eye, suddenly Byakugan activates. "Holy snap, warn me next time!" The veins around her eyes pulse slightly as she looks me up and down. Then confusion spreads over her face.

"Your.. You have 2 types of Chakra.." I grabbed her shoulder and shook her with a grin on my face.

"What color, what color?" She smiled warily at me and deactivated her Byakugan, then told me.

"Silver and violet... and.." I flinch. Wait why did I flinch? What ever.

"Good luck with Naruto." I whisper in her ear before she could finish her sentance, then pass the group and head for the direction of the Hyuuga household. I hope.

"RYNAI!" The distant scolding of Kiba's voice calls, making me laugh and take off down the road. Good times ,good times.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys SO thought I was gonna make his eyes like super ugly or something right? I was gona make them gray... cause you know "Shiro" means white right? *sighs*<strong>

**HEY PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys think~ 103 people have read/looked at my story but only 4 have reviewed! Come'on guys!**


	5. Team Gai, Team Asuma and kitty fun!

**Phew, this chapter took FOREVER! Please review!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>As I walk down the dirt path toward, where I HOPE the Hyuuga Household is. I look around. The building are multiple different colored, and was that a flower shop I just passed? I'll have to check it out later.<p>

Of course after walking for about 30 minutes, I find myself in the middle of a clearing in the center of the woods. Training dummies are on each tree, along with targets and old rusted weapons..

A "Thap, Thunk, tap, Skit" noise began to come toward me, so I climb up the closest tree, a large oak tree with red leaves , and sit on the thickest branch near the top.

After about 5 minutes of waiting to see what happens, I'm bored. Being me, I stand up, look away from the path, and start to sing and dance the 'Peanut butter jelly time" song.

_**It's peanut butter jelly time!  
>Peanut butter jelly time!<br>Peanut butter jelly time!**_

_**Now Where he at?**_  
><em><strong>Where he at?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where he at?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where he at?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now There he go<strong>_  
><em><strong>There he go<strong>_  
><em><strong>There he go<strong>_  
><em><strong>There he go<strong>_

_**Peanut butter jelly [x4]**_

_**Its Peanut butter jelly**_  
><em><strong>Peanut butter jelly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its Peanut butter jelly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Peanut butter jelly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Peanut butter jelly with a football cap<strong>_

_**Now break it down and freeze**_  
><em><strong>take it down to your knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>break it down and freeze<strong>_  
><em><strong>break it down and freeze -<strong>_

A sudden swooshing noise makes me stop dead and look behind and down. 4 people are standing there. Two are wearing INSANELY bright green jump suits with orange weights, black bowl cuts, round eyes, and... 3 eye lashes?

One is wearing a white Japanese style dress.. thing with long brown hair and white eyes, and the 4th is the only girl, who is wearing a classy Chinese outfit, her brown hair is up in two buns like a Panda, and her hand is out stretched... Suddenly it hits me.

Well it almost hit me.. I look over to the left and only to see a kunei embedded in the trunk of the oak tree. She threw it! Ten Ten, Neji, Gai and Lee are standing under the tree, looking up at me. Now that the shock sets in, I fall backward. Are they TRYING to kill me?

"Holy crap! Give me the power of youth!" I scream, hoping to get Gai's attention. A field of flowers and a sunset suddenly appear when he catches me. Tears are streaming down his face and Lee is closely behind him, doing the same.

"Another youthful boy who believes in the power of youth!" He exclaims, then pulls out a green jump suit. Oh. My. God... NO! I punch him in the face. Yeah that's right, I just punched Might Gai in the face. Not only that, But my punch sends him flying across the clearing into another tree.

"Oh my god! Why is it green!" I exclaim grabbing the suit from him. If it was red, or maybe blue I MIGHT wear it, but GREEN? I look at Neji and Ten Ten who are looking super confused, and Lee is sobbing over his sensei's seemingly dead body.

"Sorry about that, You freaked me out!" I turn to Neji and hand him the jump suit. "You would look good in it, to bad your so attached to your hair!" I say with a wide, evil grin. He glares at me and opens his mouth to say something, when a loud sob interrupts him.

"OH! What a fiery and feisty young man! I'm the Handsome green beast of Konoha!" I sweat drop "OH! Your the boy Kakashi and his team found!" I shiver at how he says Kakashi's name.. it sounds so... camp.. "How is my eternal rival?" I shrug and begin to walk away when Neji asked me,

"Whats your name?" I grin under my mask, hidden by my hood before turning around.

"Its polite to give your name before asking for someones." I reply, and cross my arms. He glares and my smirk widens before I find my hood off.

"WHOA HOLY CRAP GIRLY-BOY!" I howl at him, and flip him over my shoulder.. He lands on his feet and is about to attack me with his evil fingers before I put my hands up, and stop moving, and look him in the eyes

"I'm not a ninja girly-boy! Will you really attack an unarmed man?" He stops dead, and I begin to walk away before i look over my shoulder, "Names Rynai Akaigami, Nice to meet'chya!" I wave at him as I put my hood back up. Stupid tush managed to get it off! I should give him neon green highlights!

"Neji Hyuuga" He called after me, I smirk. Too bad he fights Naruto in the Chunin exams..- Wait does this mean I'll fight one of the main characters or an OC will appear? Oh dear how is that gonna work out?

As I continue to walk through the forest heading away from the village a sudden movement catches my attention as I cross a line of trees just beyond the border of the village. A screeching, much like Kyuubi's screech, throws me off my feet. What the hell?

I look around quickly. An enormous cat emerges from behind some trees. It has dark gray fur, almost black with scarlet dragon-like scales on its shoulders, part of it's lower torso, and legs. Large ears lay on it's head, twitching angerly toward me. Black stripes are spread around its shoulders and tail. It's eyes are a shade of gold and on it's forehead is an X shaped scar. It has seven-clawed paws, looks combat ready, or difficult to control. It's the size of a large bear. It has long, white saber tooth like teeth, and black, dagger like claws that look to be about 6 inches long. It doesn't have one tail, oh no.. it has 3.

I stare at them as it slowly stalks toward me, it lets out another Kyuubi-like screech. I flinch as it stands to its full height, about 3 feet taller then me. I let my hood down, and stare into it's eyes. People say that if you look into a cats eyes, your challenging them, angering them, or frighting them.

We stare at each other. People also say when you blink, you always miss something.

I blinked when it let out another screech, then is on top of my. A huge paw is on my chest, pinning me down and preventing me from breather.. I can feel the cats claws digging into me, slowly drawing blood.

Now that I think of it.. I haven't played with a cat for a few years. "I'm gonna name you Fenryn!" I yell at its face. Its ears straighten up and forward and a deep growl escapes its throat, ready to bite down. "Oh my god your breath smells horrible!" I exclaim. "Like pickles, liver and eggs! UGH!" I plug my nose. Now it looks confused, so I smile. "Your a good boy aren't you? Your so pretty.." I murmur, reaching up to pat its nose. Its ears flatten to it's head.

"What the hell is that?" A sudden shriek catches my attention. My head snaps to the right, and my mouth hangs open. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are with Asuma. All weapons are drawn and they are battle ready. Why do I meet these groups in the weirdest way?

I met Kiba's group when I was thinking about them. Met Neji's group when I was doing the peanut butter jelly dance. And now I'm in a 'she looks like she's gonna die' situation. Grrr..

"Uhh..." Then I do the one thing I could think of. I poke the cat in the forehead like how Itachi used to poke Sasuke, with my middle and pointer finger. All growls stop, and it stares at me like I'm insane. Great now even animals think I'm crazy.

It slowly backs off me, sits down, and starts to clean its face. As I try to get up, I find I can't move. Looking down an unusually long shadow that leads to Shikamaru, I yell, "Hey Pineapple head! Let me go before I steal your elastic!" He doesn't let go, and Asuma strolls over to me, avoiding the feline.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" A cancer stick hangs from his mouth. I smile at him. God I love this guy, he's my favorite sensei besides Kakashi and Jiraya.

"Kakashi's team kidnapped me from my home and now I'm stuck here.. Who're you?" He points to himself, then to his team.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi. This is my team Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino." I would have waved, but Shikamaru still has me in his shadow hold thingy. "Let him go Shikamaru" The weight is released, and I run over to the large cat. It barely turns it's head as I grab its neck.

"You such a big boy Fenryn!" He purrs. Yeah that's right I so just tamed myself a dangerous animal. A sudden gray and red smoke surrounds the feline, and is disappears, only to appear as a small, muscular slender and elegant cat.

Its head is triangular shaped, with a thin snout. The eyes are almond-shaped, oblique and golden, his ears are large and thin. The rusty-spotted cat has a short, glossy, fine, soft, tight and adhered to his fawn-grey coat with a rufous tinge, covered with lines of small rusty-brown spots that form solid stripes along the back of the head, flanks and back. It's underparts are white, marked with large spots and bars. The face has two dark streaks on each cheek, and four dark stripes that extend from the eyes, back between the ears and to the 3 tails that are faintly marked with dark rings. The X shaped scar still rests on it's forehead, and it's about half the size of a domestic house-cat, with double paws and long fangs.

I can only assume it's some kind of Jutsu.

I grab him and stick him in my sweatshirt, like what Kiba does with Akamaru.

"That's an Amonran. They are felines that are sometimes mixed with dragons, they are predatory, and notoriously disobedient. They are great at fighting and are quick on their feet. They are incredibly rare and when they are found, they are often killed for their long, saber tooth like teeth, or their black, dagger like claws." Asuma explains, "I've never herd of them having more then one tail.. let along changing into.. house cats."

"Your such a fluff ball!" I howl! It tenses and glares at me. "With three tails!"

"**I'm not just a fluff ball with three tails, I'm a talking fluff ball with three tails."** The world stops as I process this information. 10%. 40%. 75%. 93%. 100%. WHAT? "**I correct myself, maybe a telepathic fluff ball"** I faint into someones arms. What a day!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about making the run in with the cat so slow. I went to the pound today and saw a few Siamese kittens so I based its house cat form on them. Other words I made the cat up.. Review and tell me what you think .. THIS CHAPTER WAS LIKE... I duno super boring and rushed.. I might start writing a FMA fanfiction just fr the hell of it :D!<strong>


	6. oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for such a long wait, tests have been going on all week and had a few project due.. Gah! Not only that but I got involved In a fight at school! YEAH! I know! (I didn't start it but I sure as well finished it!) Didn't get hurt, it was sorta funny seeing a police officer shove a student against the wall.. But still!

.!~

* * *

><p>"Right... Sooooo... You guys don't know who I am right?" I asked the small group of ninja's following me. Asuma shakes his head.<p>

"No, we just got back from a mission a few hours ago. We _were_ on our way to training, but ran into you and..." He nod's to the small kitten that is sitting on my hooded head.

"His name is Fenryn!" I tell him. Then Shikamaru butts in.

"Who are you anyway? You never answered our question.." He says in a bored tone, but his eyes show suspicion and curiosity, so I can't help but smirk at him.

"Kakashi's team kid-" A hand grabs me from behind to cover my mouth and shut me up. But I know who it is. " Humhafi mu herf"

"Kakashi! The team exclaims.

"Oh." He looks down at me with a seemingly friendly glance. "Now now Akaigami, what are you doing here?"

"Humho himah humad" Was all I could say with his hand over my mouth. He removed it and I repeat. "I was looking for the.. the uhh..." I scratch my head and scowled. I know I want to see the Hyuuga's. But Hinata never told me her last name herself. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me. "The people with no pupils".

"Why would you want to see the Hyuuga family?" Choji steps in to ask. I turn to him.

"Because I wanna train there!" Choji sweat-dropped along with Ino and Shikamaru. Neji has always been one of my favorite characters besides our hero and Gaara. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being taught by Neji... then again.. never mind.. I shutter at the thought.

"I'll take-" Ino was cut off by a yell.. Wait I know that yell! I caught a flash of green... literally..

I became weightless for a split second before slamming into a tree. A very happy and excited Rock lee on top of me. Ew.

"OH! RYNAI! MY PRESIOUS-" I cut him off by throwing him off me, up into the tree.

"Leeeeeeeeee!~" A girls voice followed him. Ten ten was rushing toward the scene of her poor comrades defeat with Neji casually strolling behind. I couldn't help but smirk and open my mouth to say something but Shikamaru, Ino and Choji beat me to it.

"Well, speak of the devil!" They motioned toward Neji who raises an eyebrow.

"Hmm..?" I run over to him, grabbed his hands, and looked up at him with the most convincing look I could come up with. He looks as though he's about to say something but I interrupt him.

"LEMME STAY AT YOUR HOUSE!" The whole group sweat-dropped, excluding the half dead Rock Lee, who is still hanging upside down from the tree. See in the fanfiction I read, he would say yes. Cause ya know Neji is a sweet awesome guy. He stare at me with confused and coldly says;

"No way in hell" with a slight smirk forming on his face.

"Please Neji! Just for a little while I really want to ask.." I trailed off as he merely quirks an eye brow at me. (Okay truth be told I forgot the heads name so I had to look it up...;) I snapped my finger "Hiashi! I wanna meet him!" Neji's expression darkens at the name... whoops. I poked his head band. "Sorry" I mumbled. The corner of his mouth twitched. Twitched? Oh How I love that word! I slapped him on the back and pulled my hood down.

" I request permission to enter the Hyuuga household to train." He stiffens. I look behind me to see Ino Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma are no were to be found. Ten Ten and Rock Lee are sitting at the base of that tree.

"It is not one of the branched family to make such a decision." He turned away and started walking toward, where I hoped, was the Hyuuga main house.

* * *

><p>Alright! R&amp;R! I made this chapter DISCUSTINGLY short.. I'm watching 'Zombie apocalypse right now and omg I'm in love lol! No but I think I'm going to skip into a just before the Chunin exams! Neji's uncle and Neji have been training her for a few months and shes gonna be cool ":D! BTW sorry I haven't been on for a while, again I got involved in crap and there have been a TON of quizzestests recently.


	7. Eight months of hell then waitGAARA!

ITS BEEN SO LONG! I'm skipping ahead cause, well we all get that Rynai will be training at the Hyuuga household, and I'll give the juicy details during the Chunin exams :D

It's been eight and a half months since I was accepted into the Hyuuga household. Hiashi and Hanabi have been personally training me with Neji, and LEMME TELL YOU! It was a horrible idea.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

**Neji strolled causally through the front gates of the Hyuuga residence. He took off his ninja sandals, ignored the multiple servants that spoke to him, and literally stormed down the wide, Japanese styled hallway toward a sliding door.**

** "Hiashi-sama, I request permission to enter.." The 'erk' in Neji's voice was enough to make me stiffen as a deep voice from inside called out,**

** "Yes Neji, you may come in." Neji didn't hesitate to slide the door open. After taking a few steps in he pull me over to his side and slam my face into the lightly carpeted floor, then bowed ever so slightly next to me.**

** "WHAT THE HELL NEJI?" I hollered at him while ignoring the head, who looked ready to kill about then. "GAH NOW I HAVE A RED MA-" A Kunei flew past my head, slightly cutting my mask. I turned to Hiashi and pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT PERSONA-" I was tackled to the ground... by a kid.**

** "Hanabi, let ****him up." Hiashi was reluctant to say as I gathered my bearings once again and sat up. "leave" He directed toward Hanabi and Neji, who merely nodded and scooted out as fast as they could. I turned back to Hiashi and realized something totally off topic.**

** "Hinata has blue hair. Does that mean her mother did too?" Yeah. I was thrown to the ground.**

** "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I flicked his nose. Can anyone guess I'm SO gonna die young? Psh nonsense! Angered and quickly losing patience, he let me up slightly, his hand still on my shoulder and a kunei was to my throat as I whistled. Fenryn charged in through a nearby window, and nearly crashed into Hiashi, who 'skillfully' dodged the small feline who would have probably bounced off his shoulder anyway.**

** "My name is Rynai Akaigami. I was kidnapped by Kakashi's Team 7. The 3****rd**** wants me to train as a Ninja, and I want you, personally, Hiashi Hyuuga to train me along side Neji Hyuuga and possible Hanabi Hyuuga." I requested as formally as I could. "Just think Hiashi-" He glared at me, "sama-" he sat back and crossed his arms, "You can make up to Hizashi for taking your place as a sacrifice." I smirked at him as he got into the gentle fist position. "Now Hiashi-sama... Train me." His glare could kill someone, but I didn't flinch. No, he relaxed slightly, then he trained me, and hated me for knowing his secret.**

* * *

><p>Over the 8 months of hell, Neji and Hiashi ignored each other for most of the time and would only train me together if I tricked them into training me at the same time. Over those 8 months I have reasonable Chakra control and my taijutsu is good, with the help of Hanabi and Neji. A technique similar to Hinata's future <strong>Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou,<strong> was newly created by me, except Chakra emits from my feet and my finger tips. I also have learned Gentle fist (sorta), although its no were near as accurate as the Hyuuga clans style, it has given me quite the beating, but thanks to the strange Chakra Hinata mentioned before, it being silver and violet, I apparently heal much faster then even Naruto, and Hiashi put a different sealing Jutsu in each of my eyes to prevent the Chakra from getting out of control and ruining my body. Hiashi personally trained me in Chakra control, and used me as a punching bag for those 8 months... Fun. Not to mention I can also appear in a cloud of feathers! Awesome right? No it usually makes me sneeze.

Some time during that time I manged at asked Naruto for help in creating my own jutsu. A technique similar to the Rasengan, the and Chidori combined. Not to mention the Violet and silver Chakra Hinata noticed before, has the properties of lightning (violet), and Wind (silver). Yeah I had to go through that stupid paper test. Kakashi was with me at the time, It was so funny seeing his confused expression. Ah good times, good times. I haven't been able to make it appear in my hand... But I HAVE been able to feel the wind pick up.. not much progress..

* * *

><p>After a good beating from both Neji and Hiashi, I now find myself relaxing against a wooden fence in the middle of Konoha. My attire has changed sightly since I came here. Black bandages are wrapped around my feet, mouth (like a mask) and chest. I'm wearing a short sleeved fishnet shirt (like Shikamaru's), and my hair has grown slightly, covering my eyes a tad more.<p>

My Konoha head band (Which I got 4 months ago) rests around my neck. I'm wearing black cargo shorts, well new ones since my last pair was ripped apart during training (Uhh dirty thoughts!) and 20lb weights are rapped around my arms and legs, making me 20% slower then normal (Think something like Lee's weights, when droppd they make small craters! mine just make the dust rise!). Instead of my sweat shirt I'm now wearing a vest, similar to a Jonin's vest, but black with the Hyuuga clan symbol and it has a baggy hood used to cover the rest of my face.

I move a senbon to the other side of my mouth as multiple Aura's come into my field, a loud "KONOHAMARU-CHAN" comes from the other side of the fence. My acting cool attitude disappears in an instant as I almost fall on my face in slight surprise.

"IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! FATASS! IDIOT!" There was a pause, wait isn't that Naruto? "HEY! YOU FAT PIG!"

"Hey.. Your annoying.." I recognize that voice! I stay in the shadow of the fence as Sasuke's aura comes around. I look up and see him acting all cool in the tree. "Basically.. I hate Midgets.." an argh could be herd, most likely from Konohamaru.. "Especially younger ones that are rude.. makes me want to kill them.." Jeez kinkky-Chan be a bit more civil... I bite down on the senbon.

"Oh well.. I'm not involved.." Temari finally spoke up, making me wanna smack her upside the head.

"YOU BASTERD!" There's a pause as Sasuke throws a rock at kinkky-chans hand, making him drop Konohamaru.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" I resisted bursting out laughing. He tries to sound so cool and collected but his voice SO just cracked. Oh poor Sasuke!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled. Naruto did a "urhhh" and I kept my hand over my mouth and hid my aura.. Gaara will make his appearance soon.

"Ah.. Another guy who pisses me off.." Kanku- Err Kinkky-Chan said.

"Get lost" Sasuke retorted, I almost swallowed the senbon.

"KYAAA SASUKE IS SO COOLL!" Three voices called out, from the kids and Sakura.

"Dude.. Bro.. You suck..." I almost couldn't hold it anymore as Konohamaru said that to Naruto, but did, for Gaara appeared, upside down on a few branches above Sasuke.

"Hey punk, get down here" Suddenly a thick blood lust fills the air.

"Kankuro. Stop it." I could have squealed like a fan girl just then, only at risk of swallowing the senbon, but I stay hidden and keep my mouth shut. He threatens Kanku- Kinky-Chan before he disappears and reappears next to the two. I'm so gonna be cool and appear now! I quickly put my hood up, with my face now covered I 'pop' up.

"Lets-" Before Gaara can say anything, I disappear from my spot next to the fence, and reappear in front of him.

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto exclaims as my 'poof' of smoke feathers fall to the ground.

"My god! Naruto no matter how much time I spend with you, your still so LOUD!" I growl at him. The surprised looked on the Suna nin's faces make me laugh out loud.

"Ryn?" Sasuke breathes.

"Heh, bet you didn't see me coming right? AH HA!" I point to Sasuke, "I SO STOLE YOUR LIMELIGHT SASUKE!" Sasuke sweat drops EVER so slightly. My ears peaked as I hear Konohamaru say;

"Who's the boy Naruto...? HES SO COOL!" I laugh out loud again.

"You. What is your name..?" Gaara says in a sadistic, blood thirsty, killer voice. I stare at him. He doesn't Blink. I stare harder, this time more at the rings around his eyes. Still nothing. MAN! I know he has insomnia but really?

"You look like a Raccoon." I say, stating the obvious. Temari and Kinky-Chan tense up and send side glances to each other saying all to clearly "this kid is so dead."

"What is your name?" He repeats. I ignore him again and walk up to him, checking out his Ai marking.

"You can call me Akaigami, Garra of the Sand." I smirk as his eyes narrow.

"And I am also interested in knowing your name" Gaara sends a sideways glace toward Sasuke.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke Uchiha.." I snicker at his 'cool' voice.

"Bond.. James Bond.." No one got the joke, so I walked up even closer to Gaara, getting in the danger zone. "Shukaku hmm... What a party anim-" I freeze as a strange sensation crawls up my left leg. Looking down, sand begins to slither up it. "Hmmm.." Truth be told, I was temporarily paralyzed from fear, that is, until I whistled.

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" The sand suddenly shoots upward as Fenryn, in his small full form, crashed beside me, making a small crater. Despite such a small form he weights as much as a cow! "Fen, your getting fat..." I remark, he simply growls,

"**You always whistle for me at most inconvenient times! I was training with the Inuzuka family! And I'm not fat!"** Even though Fenryn is counted as a feline, He has been training with me through-out everything, but spends a lot of time over at the Inuzuka's for training. He's in charge of rushing me to the hospital when my 'condition' acts up.

Quickly before it reaches my chest, white Chakra forms around my body, forming a shield-like substance around my lower torso, and I walk away from it as if it was sawdust, earning a shocked face from Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. It's not that cool.. I think I just used up 3/4's of my Chakra..

"Man.. Your attacks are one of my favorites, Gaara-chii~ I hope we meet in the Forest of De-" Fenryn slams into the back of my legs, making me fall on my face in a NON-graceful manner.

"**Don't talk of the future Rynai!"** Oh yeah.. A few days after meeting Fenryn I told him of my world and how I know the future of most of the major events.

"BLOODY HELL! FENRYN!" I smack his nose. He just flicks me with his tail. " Oh yeah.." I turn to Gaara and pull my hood down, " Don't loose yourself, for it will lead to the death of those close to you." His non existing eye brows twitch as he 'stalks' pass me.

"You look like a girl.." He mumbles as he passes me. I try to kick him in the face, but his sand blocks it a cm away from it.

"Say that again Gaara-chi...?" I AM a girl.. but I think I would rather stay a boy until I meet Jiraiya or the Akatsuki.. Gaara slowly turned to me.

"I... Look forward to meeting you in the exam..." He pauses to stare at me for a second longer, "Kankuro, Temari. Lets go." Then they left. Now I have Orochimaru AND Gaara to worry about. Damn this week couldn't get weirder!

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! Super long Gaara scene! I dunno there are gonna be a bunch of twists throughout my story.. By the way In the next chapter I think I might do something to make her eyes and hair... never mind.. YOU WILL HAVE TO READ! AND FOR GOD SAKES REVIEW AS WELL! SEVEN CHATERS AND ONLY TEN REIVEWS? *DEATH!*<p> 


	8. Oh Lee

Okay.. So the whole point of this chapter is.. I was bored.. OKAY GUYS I REALLY NEED AN IDEA! Review and tell me if I should Skip the forest of death and get to the part of the preliminaries, or go through that part.

* * *

><p>A long sigh escaped from my lips as Team 7 walks down the corridor toward the first written exam. I could really go for some chocolate chip ice cream.. I wipe away a non-existing tear as we approach a large group of Genin, who are crowding around a large guarded door.<p>

"Let us pass!" Lee shouts at the two. Anyone could tell they are under a ginjutsu.. Its ridiculous. Lee was punched back by one of the two, that is when Sasuke stepped in.

"You can let down this Genjutsu now." The two guards looked over with slight impressed faces, I laughed at them.

"This is only the second floor! You guys are great, but, really Sasuke if you attack them you will loose, they are Jonin... Plus Lee will step in and stop you any-" Sasuke did it anyway, and attacks one of the guards with his strongest kick, which Lee blocks. I laugh again, JUST LIKE THE ANIME! "Told-" I was flung against the wall by my former trainer/teacher/sensei, yeah Neji. Despite the odd positioning, My left foot is pressed against his stomach and my arms at his shoulder. He's holding me up about 3 feet off the ground. I blow in his face and he coughs to get back.

"Using poison against your teacher, shameful.." He muttered, I smiled at him and pulled on his hair, just to piss him off, In return he flung a senbon toward my head, which I caught in and stuck in my mouth.. you know kinda like Genma! The taste of honey filled it and I laugh, then tugged on his hair again. After my 5th 'attack' Neji got 'annoyed' with my condition and got me special, honey filled senbon which are mixed with healing jutsu. It helps.. barely..

"Thanks _sensei."_ He smirked slightly, then scowled when he notices the crowd. The two Jonin transformed back to their old selves, and the group of people were staring at us. I flicked em da duck... err middle finger, then walked away with Team 7 following me slowly.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked, My smile grew into a smirk.

"Neji, Gai, Hiashi and Hanabi helped me with my training. Not to mention I have learned multiple Juts-" A loud, fuzzy browed ninja inturrupted my wonderful bragging as we entered a large room, right before the examination hall.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I wish to fight you!" He challenged from the balcony. Sasuke looked up.

"Right here.. Right now?" He asked. No hesitation was in his voice though, only arrogance. I laugh again.

"Yes! My name is Rock Lee! I want to test my skills.. Plus..." He sent a look to Sakura, who in turn shivered. I sat on the ground, cross legged and pulled Naruto down as well. Lee winked at Sakura, making her nearly barf.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THOSE EYE LASHES ARE SO! UGHH EWWWWWW!" I fell back laughing with Naruto. "That hair style...l-lame..." She whispered, her body shaking violently, "And those eye brows... oh my god..." Lee sent her a kiss. A small pink heart floated quickly toward Sakura, who in her panic, bent backwards and slammed her head into the ground.

"OH LEEE! BURN!" I barely manage, now holding onto Naruto for support to breath, my throat burning despite the sweet honey flavoring.

"HEY DON'T THROW WEIRD THINGS! I almost died!" Sakura barked at him.

"You don't have to be so mean.." My laughter died down a little as I remember Gai is going to show up soon. Truth be told, I trained with him for a month or so as well. He also tried to get me into that stupid green suit again, and I, again, punched him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

** After my 40th lap around Konoha, I collapsed at training ground 8. Running 40 laps? year right.. I ran like 5.. then jogged one.. then walked the rest. Gai was beating up a poor tree trunk, and I was wishing I had some shepherds pie, cause, well it's good. As I looked up at the neon green sky I wish for some potatoes, lamb- wait green? Gai was forcing one of those suits over my head. Around month 4, I met Gai again and asked him to do some 'speed' or 'stamina' training with me. Of course I figured out soon enough it was a HORRIBLE idea.**

** "COME ON! ITS THE POWER OF YOUTHFULLNESS!" He exclaimed as his excuse. I dodged Konoha's 'Handsome Green Beast' multiple times before, finally, I found a gap in his attacks. I ducked quickly, did an uppercut (which he dodged) then punched him square in the face with my other hand, into a neighboring tree. The forest was suddenly quiet as I walked away from my (one of many) Sensei's, while ripping the horrible jumper suit into pieces. No Way in HELL was I going to wear that neon crap! Emi would just LOVE to do that, just for the hell of it, but I still have my pride and my secret!**

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>I zoned out during Naruto and Sasuke's butt kicking until Lee's bandages suddenly untied. Before even that turtles pinwheel and Gai could appear, I dashed from my spot over to Lee, grabbed his bandage, and pulled with such force he slammed into the balcony, then the floor.<p>

"OH RYN! YOU DARE STEAL OUR SPOTLIGHT!" Gai's voice echoed through the large room and I found myself grinning.

"HEY! Gai... Want another punch in the face?" His face paled and eyes widened as he sat Indian style on the turtle.

"Is that a … turtle?" Naruto asked. I nod.

"It's Gai summon, pretty awesome right?" I snickered at Gai's pouting face then started walking away, "Sakura, clean Sasuke and Naruto off the floor!" I yell from over my shoulder. Sakura and Sasuke glare at me, for the same reason or course, while Naruto busted out laughing and followed me.

"So it was.. really a turtle? It talked you know.." I laugh again at Naruto's question, this time harder. I love this kid!Oh Emi is only you were here!

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip to Naruto refusing to give up<strong>

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes in the test, I found I'm REALLY bored. Looking around I see the two men who where 'guarding' the exam room, they snicker at me and I flip em da duck. Still bored, I turned my gaze to Ibiki, who in turn glared at me from some papers. I glare back, then also flip him the duck. If looks could kill, I would have died just then. I stick my tongue out at him, that earned a surprised looked before he chuckled into his hand and continues to look through the participants. 5 minutes later, I closed my eyes and ducked further under my hood.<p>

Naruto raised his hand slowly as I peeked out from my hood. I decided not to answer any questions, cause there was no point. He slammed his hand down, and I grinned. "I will NEVER give up! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" He yelled at Ibiki. I nod in agreement as Ibiki tells everyone the answer to the 10th questions. He showed the scars, which sent a shiver down my spine.. Gross. Suddenly determined, I stomp up to Ibiki and grab his arm. His confused expression makes me laugh evily as I place him in front of the window were Anko smashes through in a few seconds. As If on que, she smashes through, and lands on Ibiki.

"So much for being super ninja's! HAHAHAA" I laugh out loud. As I whipped away a tear, I notice everyone's gaze is on me. I'm so glad my hood is still up, for my face lit up light up at the stares. Damn stage fright! Ibiki and Anko get off the floor as if nothing happened, then Anko did her "LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" Speech and we headed toward the forest of death. Joy.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me if I should Skip the forest of death and get to the part of the preliminaries, or go through that part.<p> 


	9. Creeper Pedo Snaker

READ AND REVIEW! Cause you guys love me~!

* * *

><p>"There are 44 gates surrounding the Forest of death. From the gates to the tower is about 10k. You must get all of your teammates, alive, to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death." Anko was explaining the rules to the second exam after poor naruto god his blood sucked by her. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto and I are now at gate number 12. Me and Naruto are flipping the duck to all the other groups, just cause we can. "The second test will begin in 30 minutes! Get to your gates!" Anko howled at us.<p>

We headed quickly to gate 12 with about 10 minutes to spare. Sasuke decided to get smart.

"When we get in there we should first find a base ca-" I cut him off.

"Don't get smart on us Duck-butt, lets just head strait to the tower to avoid any trouble!" He glared at me as the horn blew, releasing us into the playing field.

About 3 hours in we stopped in a clearing. Naruto's face looked warped as I stare him down.

"Naruto, if you gotta take a piss, go take a piss." Naruto's face went scarlet red.

"NARUTO DON'T PEE OUT FRONT OF A GIRL! THATS SO! UGH!" Sakura slapped him toward the bushes where he fell and disappeared.

"Haha, you say that Sakura, but if Duck-butt over here needed to take a piss you would LOVE to watc-" Before I could finish my wonderful deduction of the situation, Saskura shoved her into a near by tree, intently silencing my rambling.

After traveling for a bit longer, Naruto showed up after Sasuke decided on that ridiculously long password.

"Where's the scratch on you cheek Naru-chan?" I pointed out as he came out of the bushes, knowing all to well he's a clone.

"What's the password?" Sasuke asked as I turned away, uninterested in the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit later.<strong>

* * *

><p>That girly-snake-like-grass-nin-Orochimaru guy popped in, stealing our scroll, and shoved it down his throat, making me gag. I know his tongue is long, so do you think he has to like, roll it up like a fruit roll up? Or maybe he swallows it seeing how he shoved our scroll down his throat. Gross!<p>

"Now lets begin.. Our battle for each others scrolls.." He paused, "With our lives on the lines" He lifts his head just enough to appear to be a super creeper. I couldn't resist anymore, I stick a senbon in my mouth and point at him, then sing;

"Look, Look! It's a creeper, a creeper! He loves to be a Stalker, a Stalker! Rapes wee little Boys, little bo-" Sasuke clamped his hand over my mouth before I could finish my song, making me recoil from the sudden touch, he let go.

I closed my eyes quickly, remembering the Genjutsu he's about to play. It barely blocks out me being ripped apart slowly by a wave of Kunei, and being eaten alive by the creatures of the forest. My body began to shake violently next to Sakura. Then Sasuke threw up. Ew. I stare at Sakura with clouded vision. Tears are unintentionally streaming down my cheeks like Sakura.

"Hehe.. You can't move anymore.." Orochimaru smirks, then throws 4 kunei at me and Sakura. As if on instinct, I spit the senbon that's in my mouth, into my leg, Sasuke does the same with a kunei and we dash to save Sakura. Sasuke gets there first when my throat suddenly goes on a rampage, making me fall from my tree branch onto a lower one.

Sasuke and Sakura are out of sight, most likely hiding when Sakura screams; "SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" A large snake attacks them, but Sasuke attacks with a wave of kunei before getting hurt. A hole appears in the snake as Orochimaru crawls out.

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always be trying their best to run away..." Orochimaru whispers. Good advice, but not for our little group! Orochimaru charges as Sasuke when Kunei and Shrunken implant themselves in his path.

"Sorry Sasuke!" My head shoots to a high branch, relieving my favorite, hyperactive ninja. "I forgot the password!" I would have laughed, but blood trickled down the corner of my mouth. Crap.

"Naruto! I know you think your cool with saving us an all, But you have to get away! This guys on a whole 'nother level then us!"

My vision suddenly blurred as I slumped against the tree. Darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p>The first reaction that overcame me as My vision cleared, was to head-butt the large shadow looming over me. Unfortunately the shadow turned out to be a burned Orochimaru. He turns swiftly but silently. His snake-like eyes looked me over, his face is peeling away. Quickly, and while ignoring the pain in my throat, I jumped up and kick the creeper where the sun don't shine before flipping backwards onto a lower branch. My vision shifts again, and blurs as Orochimaru turns back to Sasuke, his neck elongates and he bites Sasuke's neck.<p>

"Sorry Sasuke.. But that's the one thing I refuse to change in this world.." I mumble as my vision blackens, yet I fall into a warm embrace. _Why am I so weak..?_

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I'm trying to hurry and get to a good part in the plot :D!<p> 


	10. Jiggly and the Mystery girl

HOLY CRAP! I WAS LITTERALLY FORCED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! *DIES* READ AND REVIEW! I have adopted an OC from a friend.. Tell me if I introduced her well enough.. Plus *whispers to friend* I added IT...

* * *

><p>A warm embrace can do wonders for my sleeping patterns. My mind works like lightning...one brilliant flash and it's gone. Sure, assuming one is right in the mind they can always come through a situation, but just think of Naruto. Does he have a brain? No, but he always manages to get through anything.. Maybe he's actually a genius?<p>

Ehhhhhh.. No.

"She'll wake up any time now.." A familiar voice assured my pillow from nearby. Have you ever thought [or felt] you were not awake, but you actually were? Yeah weird stuff like that happens.

"How about you drop her on the ground Naruto, then maybe she'll pop up like the loon she is.." Sasuke's irritating voice said, a few feet away from me.

"How about we make Sasuke 'drop the soap' next to Orochimaru? See what happens.." I snap hoarsely at the group. (If someone doesn't know what that means.. Don't ask your parents they will laugh at you, wonder where you herd that and get mad, or wonder wtf your talking about, just PM me for the answer haha).

"Rynai! Your awake! You've been out for a whole day!" I crack my eyes open to see short pink hair. Damn I missed the sound ninja fight.. "We managed to get the second scroll and are at the tower!" I nod curtly and hug, Naruto was it?'s neck tighter.

"5 more minutes.." Sakura snickers as Sasuke cave-mans, (hm) and walks away. "Who's fighting?" I glace up to the familiar face of the 3rd Hokage.

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the sand.." I shove Naruto away from me with such force, he slammed into the railing. But I couldn't laugh, for Lee's leg and arm is wrapped in the sand..

"LEE! JUMP!" I scream. My throat burns, but I ignore it as Gai jumps in front of Lee to protect him from Gaara.

"Gaara is the winner!" The ref called out. After Lee is carried away, and the blood-thirsty idiot left the area, my vision went to the large dashboard.

"Rynai Akaigami and Hikan Fukiyoru! Come down here." Wow.. they really added a new character.. WEIRD!.. crap, so now.. I dunno what's gonna happen at this part..

I slap my cheeks and jump over the railing to meet up with... a fat guy. He has no hair on his head, and I swear to god I can see my reflection on his hairless head, and when I mean fat.. I mean he could be related to a WHALE. Whats worse? He's not wearing a shirt, and hes wearing the tightest green spandex, which makes Gai's jumpsuit look like the best thing in the world , for pants. His chest has a FOREST of bright red hair.

I held down the barf attempting to come up as he jiggled, I mean walked over to me. [Just thought I would make this clear, I do NOT have anything against 'fat' people.. My friend asked me to put this in here for a funny twist … so I did :P] A sound headband rests on his bald head, and a huge bandaged barrel like thing is resting on his back.. _Uh oh.. is that what I think it-_

"YOU CAN DO IT! DEFEAT THAT FATASS!" Naruto screamed at me from behind the railing. I laugh out loud, forgetting my previous thoughts, and gave Naruto the thumbs up.

"Animals are considered Ninja tools.. right Ref?" He nodded and I smirked. Despite Fenryn not being with me for the last week, I had sent him here a few days before the Chunin exams just for this purpose.. and because I was testing him to see if he could make it. I put my hands up to my mouth and;

"tweeee" I whistled, nice and long. [You know how Kyuubi's screech is? Well Fenryn sounds just like him, so I'm gonna call it K.L.S for Kyuubi like screech. ], a K.L.S echoed through-out the tower, follow by the sound of rapid, clawed footsteps. Everyone turned, weapons ready when Fenryn charged through a pair of large wooden doors.. still in his kitten form. Everyone sweat-dropped and Kiba started laughing out loud.

"GAHAHAAAA OH FENRYN! HAHA!" I look at him with my best 'wtf' look before I turn back to Jiggly as Fenryn climbed up my back and onto my shoulder.

**"Whose Tubby?"** Fenryn mentally chuckles. Wait CAN he chuckle? Mentally? Whatever.

"Hikan Fukiyoru" I whisper to the small feline, who nods.

"Are both parties ready?" I nod after Jiggly, a small smirk pasted on my face. Right about here is where I would ask Fenryn to change into his big form, but that has only happened twice, and those times were because he was charged up with special and incredibly rare herbs.. his small form is his usual form, sorta like Akamaru, since Fenryn is still considered a pup or.. no maybe a kitten because of his mixed looks..- "BEGIN!" Being punched out of my train of thought, I slam into the nearby wall as Fenryn does a somersault in the air.

"Jee.. thanks Fenryn.." I mumble and crawl out of the crater my body left in the wall. Jiggly runs at me, arms outstretched like he's going to grab me. Quickly, before he can do whatever he was aiming for, I duck under him and do a quick roundhouse kick, making him jump back and form a hand sign. The skin on my cheek broke, making blood trickle slowly down it. He hit my mask! This guys so gonna get it.

* * *

><p>FIRST TIME NEW POV!<p>

* * *

><p>I reach back to tie my waist length, dark plum colored hair into my usual low ponytail. My dark violet, red wine eyes dart back and forth as a young boy with hair that looks as though it was stained with blood n' dark chocolate with gray and blue beads tied in his hair and a pure white feather from a hawk fights Hikan. Looking closely his eyes are sea-foam green mixed with honey brown and are pupils and a black mask hides the boys lower face. Odd.. A small Amonron is fighting alongside the boy. I glance at Hikan as he sends the boy flying across the ring and into the wall, again. Before I could blink the boy started sending punching him in an unpredictable pattern.<p>

"Wind style, Feather Whirlwind!" The boy yells while jumping back from the sound ninja. The wind picked up slightly as the boy and Hikan were being surrounded by a whirlwind. Blades of air with the appearance of feathers fly in and out of the vortex, slashing anything in their wake. The wind clears a few seconds later with the boy tied up in silver wires connected to paper bombs, and a Hikan/s huge, beetle-like puppet is at his side.

"Puppet Manipulation" He whispers. The beetle-like puppet charges at the boy, and swallows him hole. "You can call the match. Kin is filled with a toxic gas." Hikan states with a cocky smile on his face.

"NO! COME ON! RYNAI GET UP! BEAT THAT FATTY TO A PALP!" My eyes flick to my left, where a blond haired boy is howling at the puppet. As the ref begins to raise his hand, I lose interest. Just another pathe-" The puppet explodes into dust as a Violet lightning streaks through the ring.

* * *

><p>Rynai POV<p>

* * *

><p>"You can call the match. Kin is filled with a toxic gas." Hikan states from outside his puppet.<p>

The fat bastard has locked me up in a beetle-like puppet, apparently named Kin.. Fenryn, as far as I know, is behind Hikan, waiting for my signal to attack. My breathing suddenly hitches and I grab for my throat.

"NO! COME ON! RYNAI GET UP! BEAT THAT FATTY TO A PALP!" I smile faintly at Naruto's vote of confidence. He's so sweet! I put my hands together and whisper;

"Dragon strike.." My strained voice echos throughout the small space as I feel an electrical force charge toward me. A flash of violet releases me from my hold, and as smoke fills the field, I concentrate on Hikan and run at him at full speed.

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

* * *

><p>The boy's red hair streaks through the smoke as it cleared as I stop, slightly impressed with his determination. A small shadow lurks at the far side of the wall behind Hikan. He did a flip, landing with his back to Hikan before up and landing on his hands, then 'mule' kicked Hikan toward the ceiling . The small Amonron dashes out of his hiding spot from behind Hikan and howls, howls and shrieks at Hikan's ears, making his eyes roll back into his head. Before he fell to the ground though, the boy gave him one last kick to the face, sending him soaring into the opposing wall.<p>

As I turn to walk away from the fight, the ref calls the boy the winner, I smirk slightly, but it quickly disappears when someone in the room suddenly shouts,

"GET HIM A DOCTOR! QUICKLY! RYNAI HOLD ON" My head snaps over my shoulder and I walk quickly over to the railing. The boy, Rynai is hunched over, gasping for breath. It appears to be a simple panic attack.. until blood spurts out of his mouth and onto the floor, making him collapse onto the ground. Refusing to think, I leap over the railing next to Rynai and undo his vest. Slightly, only to realized something is off. Ignoring it I put my hands around the boys neck, and activate one of the few healing jutsu's I know.

"WHAT ARE Y-" the blond shouts.

"Shut up dope! Can't you see she's helping him?" A black hair and eyed boy barks at the blond. Rynai's breathing slowed as the jutsu took effect. I stand up quickly, to avoid being asked any questions and take my leave through the west exit, leaving Rynai unconscious with the two boys.

After the commotion disappeared from hearing distance a second pair of foot-steps follow behind me. "What do you want?" I turn slightly to see a teenage boy with silver hair in a pony tail, black eyes, and glasses. A corrupted smirk is plastered on his face.

"You are Fujiwara Kumiko, a rogue nin. My name is Kabuto, I am a leaf-" Before the teenage could finish his sentence, I furrow my eyebrows, dash over to him, and Knee him where the sun doesn't shine, making him keel over in pain.

"You shouldn't stray from the path of truth. Kabuto." I growl and turn around. Maybe I'll pay that 'boy' a visit.

* * *

><p>Rynai POV<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes crack open to a pure white ceiling. Startled by the bland color, I shoot up out of a pure white bed and looks around. Sure enough I'm in another WRD.. I HATE hospitals.<p>

"Your finally awake?" A soothing voice asks from the corner of the room. A beautiful girl, maybe around the age of 16 with very pale, almost unhealthy skin, waist length dark plum colored hair that's pulled into a low ponytail and her eyes resemble twin drops of dark violet red wine. She has an angular face with soft edges, so she looks child-like, but her eyes are filled with unknown wisdom. She is wearing a black kimono with a navy blue obi and simple black ninja shoes. Twin katanas are sheathed at her waist with a unique looking fan. She stares at me with an emotionless face.

"Who're you?" I ask, and back up slightly in the hospital bed, ready to jump out the window if this girl is hostile.

"My name Kumiko Fujiwara." Her stare hardens, then a smirk plays on her face. "I know your secret, 'Rynai Akaigami".

* * *

><p>I'm going to bed... It's a very deadly quest for once I close my eyes I might slip into a COMA I'M SO TIRED! YOU GUYS BETTER ENJOY THIS! *dies*<p> 


	11. Trouble In Konoha

Kumiko's POV

* * *

><p>"Kumiko.? As in.. a girl with braids?" Rynai asks me. My smirk fades slightly. <em>I just told this 'boy' I knew 'his' secret, and 'he's' wondering what my name means? What in the world..<em> I shake my head;

"No it means beautiful, or long lived child.." 'He' snapped his fingers.

"Oh well now THAT makes sense.." I close my eyes to suppress a glare when 'his' Chakra suddenly disappears from the room. I jump up, which makes the chair behind me topple over and dash to the window. Taking a quick glance left, down, up and right, I click my tongue.

"Tsk, 'He' got-" A pair of sea-foam green mischievous eyes, which are covered slightly by 'his' bangs, stare at me from under the hospital bed. One could tell, even with the mask, a nervous smile is plastered on the heart shaped face.

"Uh.. you found me.." 'He' mumbles lamely. I face palm in disbelief. I have found myself an idiot. Rynai quickly crawls out from under the bed and sat cross legged against the far wall, next to the door. Am I really that intimidating? Fresh, white bandaged are wrapped around 'his' neck, covering a cut he got from a unseen kunei that Hikan apparently poisoned. "... so.. what do you mean you.. 'know my secret'..?" 'He' finally asks as 'he' pulls a senbon out of 'his' vest pocket and shoves it into 'his' mouth.

* * *

><p>Rynai's POV<p>

* * *

><p>" I was born unexpectedly." Kumiko began. I raised an eyebrow as she continues. "My mother deprived me of what others would call 'motherly love'. My father was the only one I could trust. I love him unconditionally, despite how he would leave so much for his work." I watch as her body stiffens from the tale. The only thing that rushes through my mind at this moment though is, I'm really hungry. "We lived in a quiet town for most of my life.. then I saw a wolf."<p>

She paused, relaxed, and a small.. loving smile crossed her angular features. " The wolf was the most majestic and beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. It had pure white fur, silver eyes, and black feathering which traveled up to it's forearms... It had a noble presence about it." I switch from being Indian style to leaning up against the wall with one arm propped up on my knee with the other leg stretched out front o me. "A beautiful black bird, a Raven, was roosting on the wolves head. That's what got my attention."

A raven? On a wolves head? Who would've thought. "I followed them from my house, deep into the woods. At this point I didn't care if I was killed by a wolf, me being only 6.. Tsk.." She clicked her tongue and crossed her arms in thought. "Anyway I follow the two to a huge oak tree, and a black hole appeared, swallowing me whole only to land in Kono-" Before she could finish her sentence I clamp my hands on her mouth.

"Did you just say.." I pause to think of the right words. " Where are you _from_?"

* * *

><p>Kumiko's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I have decided this 'boy' is a nut. "I'm originally from Washington DC, in America." A long, eerie silence followed my answer. Rynai's eyes suddenly began to water as 'he' stared at the floor.<p>

"So what bloody black hole has done it before huh.." Apparently the confusion in my eyes was enough to give away my wonder. " About 9 months ago, a black hole stole me from the WRD in London." WRD.. where have I herd that before..? Pure rage suddenly replaced 'his' sadness, "IT STOLE MY BLOODY ICECREAM! I MEAN WHAT TYPE OF BLACK HOLE _STEALS_ CHOCLATE ICECREAM? I MEAN... " 'He' paused. "I WOULD TOO BUT STILL!" A hole suddenly appears in the wall to my right, leaving Rynai panting with a red fist.

"Your from London... That explains your British accent.." I mumble. It's barely noticeable but it's still herd when 'he' talks for a long period of time.

"Rynai Akaigami is not your real name, is it?" 'He' shakes his head.

"My real name is.." 'His' face suddenly grew serious. "Twitch." 'He' starts to laugh like an idiot, and perches on the windowsill, then flashes me a peace sign.

"You should stop jumping around so much, sooner or later your going to get hurt." A ninja with silver hair and a mask poofed in. Instently realizing who it is, I hide my eyes beneath my hair and step back.

"Hey anti-gravity geezer!" Rynai tries to punch him, but he catches 'his' fist and pulls out an orange book... gross.. Its THAT book.. Based on only instinct, I throw the bedside lamp at his head. His eyes grow wide as it passes his ear.

"Well well well.. If it isn't my old student Kumi-chan" The ONE person who can erk me more then-

"Old student! Damn Kumiko how old ARE you?" Rynai was slapped upside the head for 'his' comment. "How is Sasuke, did ya seal the curse mark and run into rat-breath?" Rynai mumbles. Kakashi glanced in surprise at 'him', who simply stretches and walks away on the roof. "Oh and 'Kumi-chan'" 'He' mocks Kakashi, "Meet me at training ground 4 at 5am!" Really this kid!

* * *

><p>Rynai's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kumiko.. Kumiko.. <em>No matter how much I probe my mind the name sounded familiar. My attention was suddenly drawn from the plain looking ceiling of my Konoha apartment to the ever slowly rising orange and red sun. Getting out of the uncomfortable, lime green tinted sheets, I move to open the window. Cold, moist wind rushed in through the window as I creaked it open and frown. A storm is coming. It's in the air.

I shivered as I changed quickly out of my baby blue Pj's and into my normal gear. Quickly, I throw on tan cargo pants secured with a black belt, tied spanking new bandages around my torso, my wrists n' hands, and my feet. On my way out the door I grab a brown fishnet shirt along with my black jonin-like hooded vest and my senbon pouch before heading to training ground 4. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>TWO MINUTES LATER- TRAINING GROUND 4<p>

* * *

><p>My patience almost reaches it's limit as Rynai appeared from behind the tree I'm leaning on. I suppress a glare as 'he' grins at me and moved toward the center of the clearing.<p>

" You said you came here because of a wolf and a raven. Right?" I raise an eyebrow, curious of 'his' question.

"Yes.." 'His' face turns almost Itachi like as he stares at me.

" You can summon them, can't you?" Is this kid suppose to be smart.. or perhaps 'he's' merely basing these questions off instinct.

"Yes I can wh-"

"AWESOME! SUMMON THEM! I WANNA SEE! CAN I MAKE A CONTRACT TOO? I WANT A SUMMON! HOW DO I-" So much for my previous thoughts. I chuck a kunei at 'his' head. Unfortunately, 'he' ducks, but 'his' hood gets torn off, making 'him' grunt as it passes through. Wide eyes look toward mine with a hint of disbelief, fear and cautiousness. "That would have killed me if not for my sleep reflexes, you know that.. right?" I shrug. "JERK!" I ignore 'him' and move toward the forest.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE TREES<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" an irritated blond turns to an orange swirly masked man.<p>

"But! But! I wanna say 'Hi' to the pretty girl and shorty!" The orange masked man, more like a child, complains while grabbing onto the annoyed blonds black cloak sleeve with a red cloud imprint. Finally giving into his anger, the blond slams his hands together and growls;

"KATSU!" effectivly blowing the orange masked man out of his bubble and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally.. I LOVE IT WHEN BLONDIE BLOWS PEDO SWIRL UP! ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY! JUST HAD TO ADD IT! sorry for the late chapter, been busy! My stupid computer was glitching out last night and I JUST got it to work earlier today... I just reread this last section and it sounds so wrong.. forgive me for thinking that way but it's true.. *dies from sleep deprivation* - Wth does that word mean? IT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD!.. Maybe I learned it in spanish class.. no.. NEVER MIND READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I DRIVE MYSELF MAD WITH MY OWN QUESTIONABLE THOUGHTS! <strong>**Why...? Well.. The only reason I get lost in thought it because it's unfamillier territory! Psh me thinking.. GAH NOT IM RAMBOLING SO I CAN GET MORE THEN 2,000 WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER! IT WORKS YOU SHOULD TRY IT! Now that I think about it thats-**

**"KATSU!"**


	12. Authors note, don't get your hopes up!

Alrighty guys, this is a simple Authors note. Yeah I got your hopes up right? Sorry I hate it when this happens lol!

I promise to upload ATLEASED a chapter a week, and I have something fun to suggest.

I recently took on an OC from one of my newly found fanfic friends, and I was wondering if anyone else would enjoy me adding theirs. They have to have EVERYTHING about them though, and I would LIKE IT if NO BODY asks me to add someone to the Akatsuki or... what was is "Hawk Group" or whatever Sasuke's group of oddballs is after he kills Ochi-chan! I just got goosebumps typing that.. ew.. GAH MY HAIR JUST STUCK UP! Anyway, ya fun idea and I'm bored anyway.. **back to writing chapters**


	13. Training is Hell

**YO! Super tired, ****wanna sleep SO BAD! First I wanna thank the 1,000+ people who have read my story, yes 1,000+ BABY! WOOTS! **

**Read and review if you love me :D**

* * *

><p>Rynai's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" I ask my antisocial companion. She looks at me like I'm mad. Well maybe I am.. "You sure..?" Kumiko looks over at me with an almost bored expression.<p>

"Maybe you took to many blows to the head today in training." I hate how she says that with a straight face! I shove my hand into my vest pocket to retrieve a senbon, only to find I'm out.

"Kumi-ch-" A random rock flies past my ear as I turned to my training partner, freezing for a moment and saying hello to my dead grandmother on the other side of the stream, I continue to ask, "Err.. Kumiko.."

"Yes?" She turns her head only slightly to look at me.

"I need to visit the Hyuuga residence to get some special senbon, can I go now?" She nods. Was that a hint of wonder I spotted in her eyes? Naw she's to 'awesome' for that.

I've been training with Kumiko for the last few days. She's going to help me find my summon, and train me for the 3 month break period before the continuation of the exams. For now Fenryn is training with the Inuzuka family to control his chakra, and we meet up on occasion to spar and create new Jutsus.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga House<p>

* * *

><p>After walking through the gate of the Hyuuga household, I stomp down the traditional Japanese hall-way as loud as I can to Hiashi's room. Multiple voices are arguing from inside, but who cares right? I'm Rynai Akaigami for gosh sakes! As loud as I can, I rip the screen door open. Inside is a very pissed n' surprised Hiashi and a bunch of old guys around a circler meeting table. What is the the Knights of the round table meeting? Psh no.<p>

"Who is th-" I ignore the protesting old men.

"Hey Hia-chan, where are the senbon I asked you to make me yesterday?" If looks could kill I would have died just then. Yes I love that saying, so shut up. Anyway..

He gets up quickly and 'gracefully' moves toward an end table on the other side of the room to get my package. "So.. you old guys meeting or something? I want in!" They all give me looks like I'm insane, until a K.L.S echoes from the hallway. "OH FENRYN! COME TO MOMMY!" I howl in a dramatic way as the small, three tailed kitty bashes into me.

**"Did you just call yourself my mother? I've been STUCK here all day!" **Our official house is my Konoha apartment near the Hokage's office, but because It's so spacey here, Fenryn and I usually sleep in one of Hiashi's spare bedrooms. I'm glad Fenryn stays in his kitty form, (though I don't think he can actually CHANGE from now on) cause if he suddenly grew he would take up a couple beds! I ignore Fenryn's questions as Hiashi's face grows red with, well I dunno anger and embarrassment as he throws a large bundle of senbon at me.

"That's Hia-chan! See you in a couple months!" I say and slam the door behind me. I hope I don't die in my sleep tonight. "I think I'm gonna go find Kumiko" I mumble to the 3 tailed cat on my shoulder, who ignores my rambling.

* * *

><p>Kumiko's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I gaze over a thick Birch tree branch to glare at a silver haired, masked ninja who is reading a bright orange book under a red tree. I am not stalking. Oh no it's much worse then that. I'm not hunting either. Why? For the simple fact the word 'hunting' infers the probability of failure. I'm ready to kill.<p>

Slowly I reach for my *Chiyu Jinsei Katana sheathed on my left hip, and am ready to pounce. Tensing up my legs, I ready myself to spring for that horrible, disgusting, revolting. O-

"Hey.. Psst Kumi-chan.." A hushed voice sounds from behind. I nearly fall face first into the ground as yet another annoying masked figure popped up behind me, amusement glittering in 'his' sea-foam green n' brown eyes and Fenryn resting around 'his' neck like a scarf. I quickly glance back at where Kakashi is and sigh in relief that he's still leaning against the poll of the bridge. I raise my finger up to my mouth, to silence the shorty, then shove 'him' backwards out of the tree.

"OW!" Kakashi's head shoots up at Rynai's cry, and I hide behind a large cluster of leaves. Damn, I can't wait anymore. As quick as I can, I shoot out of the cluster of leaves, and snatch my goal from the copy nin's grasp. Gasping in surprise, he blinks up at me, who's glaring down at him from the bridge railing. Slowly, he looks from his beloved orange book to me. His book, to me. The his eyes widen in realization. Slowly, a evil, triumphant smirk spreads over my face as I do the hand sign for the Uchiha- fireball jutsu.

* * *

><p>Rynai's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stare in disbelief at Kumiko from my fail point in the bushes, where Kumiko rudely pushed me out of a Birch tree. She's holding Kakashi's orange book, and is ready to light it on fire. As she takes a deep breath I hear Kakashi cry out,<p>

"NO KUMI-CHAN! DON'T BURN IT AGAIN! IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO FIND THE SAME COPY AGAIN!" My eyes widen, she's done this before? Then again she DID throw that lamp at his face when he was reading it at the hospital..

"Why, pray tell, shouldn't I burn this inappropriate.." Her face warps into a evil grin that could easily make Orochimaru piss his pants in a panic to run away. I shiver. "Why.. should I NOT burn this horrendous book you OH SO RUDLY READ WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" Her voice raises as Kakshi pulls yet another orange book from his pocket and begins to read, then she begins to burn the first book she retrieved.

"I figured this would happen again." His smart azz attitude comes back. "That's why-" He goes to read his beloved book, which is gone again. I laugh out loud as I see Kumiko burning it with the other one.

"NO!" HE falls dramaticly and tries to pick up the ashes of his previous love, as Kumiko calmly walks away humming a light, cheerful tune. Poor Kakashi..

* * *

><p>A WEEK LATER<p>

* * *

><p>I glare up at Kumiko from my position in a hot spring. Can you guess what's happening? She's teaching me how to walk on water. I learned how to walk up a tree with Hiashi.. but walking on watching is a WHOLE different thing, cause it's changing constantly! Not only that, But she makes me run up and down the Hokage tower 50 times a night! WHO DOES THAT?<p>

She signals for me to get up and try again as she polishes her Katana's. Intimidating much? Not the mention the only thing's I've learned about her is that shes scary, antisocial, a control freak, comes from my.. world.. I guess, and hates Kakashi's perverted books. Wow she sounds a whole like Weasel.. Wait..

I slip in realization. She came to Konoha when she was SIX? That would have made.. wait.. ugh.. I hate math.. AH! Itachi would have been 8! That means they MUST have known each other right? I crawl out of the water, and slowly I walk out into the middle of the hot spring, again, and smirk triumphantly at Kumiko, who just stares.

A kunei flies between my legs, and I jump, only to land with a splash.

Still standing OH YEAH! "HAHA! I DID IT! I DID IT! WHOTOOOTTT!" I point to her, "IN YOUR-" I trip and fall on my face... over nothing. Note to self: Face flops hurt, avoid them as much as possible. She chuckles as I crawl out of the hot springs, my face flushed and panting, before she helps me into a sitting position next to her.

"Next month, the continuation of the Chunin exams will occur. I will teach you everything you need to know before that time.. for now.." I dunno if I should be happy, or completely devastated this powerful female ninja would train me.

I stare at her. Then decide.

My life is going to be a living HELL from this point onward..

I think I'm going to give Sasuke a hug tomorrow just because I can.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was to merely make my day.. cause lemme tell you today was BORING! Anyway, read and review if you love my story and you have an account. Come on you can just say "HI" or "YOUR A COMPLETE IDIOT RIN!" I might call you an idgit if you do that, just cause I can.. but no really, please review!<strong>

***Chiyu Jinsei means healing life**


	14. Entertainment

I take is back.. this chapter is a little boring compared to how it played in my head lol xD!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

* * *

><p>I stare. He sends me a glare. I give him a dirty look, and flip him the duck. His glare hardens. Before he can move, I wrap my arms around him, and squeeze him until he coughs.<p>

"Wh-" He coughs again, "What are you doing" My arms are wrapped over his arms, holding them down, and a smirk appears on my face.

"Sasu-channnnn~!" He wants to kill me. "Kumi-chan is going to train me for the next month.. I don't wanna~" He attempts to bring his arms up, and break our contact. I squeeze him harder.

"Your going to learn a lightning attack before the final exam ya know.." I mumble into his cloths. He stops struggling and looks down at me.

"How-" A poof sounds behind us.

"Rynai." I look up to see Kumiko glaring down at me, she nods to Sasuke. "An Uchiha..?" The question in her voice was barely audible as she spun on her heel and headed to training ground 4. "Rynai, lets go. Let go of the Uchiha." I stick my tongue out at her and let Sasuke go.

"See ya Sasu-chan!" His gaze isn't on me. He's staring intently at Kumiko.

"Who is that?" He asks. I shrug.

" Kumiko, my new BFF and training partner... She.. trained with Itachi.. I think.." He tenses up, but despite that I skip to catch up with Kumiko and ignore his later question of 'how do you know'.

"Hey.. Kumiko.." She stops and turns to me, her arms crossed and an unfriendly expression is on her face. "You.. Know Sasuke, don't you?" Kumiko nods, then turns to continue to Training ground 4 as she says,

"Sasuke.. Is nothing but a child. He has been wronged by a rose and thus he carries it's thorn in fury.." I raise an eye brow at her sudden poetic nature but keep quiet. I kick up some dirt with my bandaged feet as we pass through the chain-linked fence that surrounds the grounds. Ugh.. I can't take it anymore.

"A MAN WAS JUST EATEN BY AN ELEPHANT!" I holler at the top of my lungs, effectivly startleing Kumiko into a defense position. Then, by bursting out laughing, I earn a punch in the chest. "Kumi-chan! Ouch!" A sadistic grin passes over her expression as she bites into her thumb. Wait, what?

She.. high fives the ground and a large summoning circle spreads out a couple meters. With a loud 'poof' a wolf, about the size of a pony, appears. It is pure white with molten silver eyes. The only tainted part of it's fur is the black feathering that rides up it's forearms. A raven 'poof's' in soon after, with onyx black feathers, but it's eyes are hidden from me. Not only that.. this raven is the size of a small child... it's HUGE! If I didn't know better I would think the wolf has wings.

"Ahh.. Akuno, Kaji my friends!" Kumiko's sadistic smile grows as she hugs the wolf's muzzle, and stroked the birds chest feathers. The bird's eyes flash open at the touch, reveling dark, but beautiful silver irises and slit-like pupils.

These must be the two that brought her to the Naruto world.. I sweat drop. She never mentioned how HUGE they were though..

* * *

><p>Kumiko's POV<p>

* * *

><p>An almost sadistic smirk crosses my lips as Kaji, an unusually large Raven, climbs up my arm and onto my right shoulder as Akuno lets me use her head as an arm rest for my left. I wave toward Rynai, signaling to the two to introduce themselves.<p>

"Aku- " My smirk disappears slightly as Akuno is cut off by an annoying caw. Sure, she's always been timid and fears meeting new people... but still Kaji's attitude-

"Hey you stupid little brat!" He squawks in my ear, making me wince in annoyance. "My name is Kaji! I'm sure you've herd of me from Kuko plenty!" Rynai stares at the bird before 'he' begins to shake, and hides 'his' eyes beneath 'his' bloody chocolate bangs. "What? Is she crying now?". Time stops. What?

* * *

><p>Rynai POV<p>

* * *

><p>I hide my eyes under my bangs to hide my oncoming laughter. Kuko? As in... Someone who quotes the funniest of funny quotes to draw attention away from the hatred of their own name? What type of nickname is that? Ready to burst, I hear Kaji caw;<p>

"What? Is she crying now?" My laughter halts, and I glare at the bird from under my bangs. Is it possible the oversized chicken bases it's assumptions on it's instinct? My body involuntarily stiffens as Kumiko's gaze burns into my head.

"S-s-s-he?" I studder. Unable to hold the shock of the question. Sure, I would have continued to laugh as hard as I could.. but.. Shit..

As if on instinct, I run up the nearest tree and sit, all cool like.. (Like when Sasuke was in the tree during the Gaara scene lol).

"Yeah.." I scratch the back of my head in nervousness as Kumiko scowls.

"Your female?" I nod, not caring anymore if she knew.

"Biologically, yes." Kumiko starts to tap her foot impatiently as I sigh. "My real name is.." I growl, realizing this isn't my usual character. So I take a deep breath and stare down at the 3. "My real name is Airyn Sarutobi. Sarutobi, meaning 'monkey jump' is written with two kanji; Saru is the character for 'monkey' and tobi is the character for jump,Airyn as in strong, or as in mountain strong. I grew up without a mother, and my father abandoned me when I was a baby. From the age 6 to 12 I lived in a forest on the outskirts of Japan with a random group of orphans who lived in trees. " I laugh, "Weird right? My name means monkey jump and I grew up in a huge tree!" I pause to take a breathe.. then wonder if I should continue. Whatever, might as well get it over with!"When I was 13 years old I was 'adopted' by my only living relative, my Uncle Leo, but because of his job he would often leave, so he would often leave me with his friend Jake, whom I usually called my dad."

"So your name matches your personality hmm..?" I shake my head, and frown.

"When I was 10 I was diagnosed with terminal cancer, or a tumor in my throat. That's how my uncle, my favorite uncle Leo, eventually found me." Kumiko's foot stopped tapping, and a look of, what is that pity or shock? In her eyes. I growl. "Look! Kumiko! Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch alrighty?" I flash when a flash of orange shoots past the trees a little north from us, and involuntarily tense.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE NORTH (lol) Still Rynai POV<p>

* * *

><p>Yet again, an annoyed blond man and a orange swirly masked man sit in the tree's, Upwind from the recently summoned Raven and Wolf.<p>

"I don't get it, un." The blond states, as if talking to himself. "WHY AM I PAIRED WITH YOU!" He 'whisper screams' and points an accusing finger at the constantly bouncing swirly masked man. He presses his index fingers to his temples, clearly pissed at our favorite Tobi.

"Tobi is a good-" Tobi is suddenly cut off as I crash through a nearby tree, and slam, nose first, into his swirly orange mask. The first thing that pops into my head is this.

"Hey Tobi, your mask _looks_ like a lollipop, does it taste like one?" I lick the mask, and scowl. "Nope, tastes like pine needles, gross!" I head butt Tobi in the face, knocking him to the ground. Before Deidara can even react to my comment, I stare at him and say the only thing I can really recall my Uncle Leo saying to me, that made me laugh.

"One bright day in the middle of the night two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other. Then a deaf policeman heard the noise and drew his gun and stabbed the boys. If you don't believe this lie is true, ask the blind man, he saw it too. And if you don't believe the blind, ask the deaf he heard it fine." I crack up as Deidara stares at me like a lost a screw.

"Kumiko, look who we got here! A couple of Akatsuki!" I grin as Kumiko approaches us, her summons gone.

"Ahh.. Deidara and.." She pauses.

"Tobi." I continue for her.

"Deidara and Tobi of the Akatsuki.." She glares at Tobi, who is now up and bouncing around again.

"Tobi is a good boy! Why did you head-butt Tobi so?" Now it's my turn to glare at him.

"Why are you acting like your not?" (**That didn't make sense, but who cares)** Tobi.. looks(?) at Kumiko with killing intent.

"Ahh, Tobi-chan! Deidara-chan! You guys should run..-" Before I finish my warning, Tobi and Deidara as flying away.. with one of many of Kumiko's fire jutsu's. I laugh. Oh the IRONY!

* * *

><p> Everybody LOVES TO FIGHT WHEN IM WRITING GR!<p> 


	15. Jiraiya and Kumiko RUN!

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! Thanksgiving and all.. Plus I accidentally saved my document under something I don't usually use, and it just came up as numbers and words (SO MAD!). READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Rynai.." I glace up from my awkward position, upside-down against a tree. My left shoulder and right calf are bleeding heavily, plus my unsightly panting is disrupting my hearing. "We're done for today." Kumiko is glaring down at me, her arms crossed and Kaji s resting on her shoulder, laughing. It's been.. maybe a week since Kumiko became my trainer. I've lost track of time. "We're going shopping." <em>Huh? <em>"Go home and wash up, then meet me at Ichiraku's." I nod, and dash home.

To make up for ruining all of my clothes, Kumiko decides to take me shopping.. Is that how it works? Nice! Wrong. When Kumiko says; 'Lets go shopping,' She really means, I'm choosing your clothes so you better like them or go naked.

"Ah.. good morning lady and gent, what can I do for you?" A elderly man asks as we stroll into the closest clothing store.. for guys. Kumiko insisted I got my hair cut, so now it's a medium layered 'bobcut' hairstyle with bangs that still cover the tip of my eyes, and remains messy. The man looks me up and down, clearly disturbed by my torn clothes.

Quickly Kumiko looks through the rows of clothes. She grabs an arm full of clothing, literally throws me into the changing room, and gives them to me with the simple instructions;

"Change." I sigh, reluctant to try on these clothes, but get dressed quickly. She got me a dark scarlet cloth band I wrap around my forehead with my fringe emerging over it, along with a matching mask to hide the lower part of my face. During training, for some odd reason, my hair has started to get blond highlights, and my eyes are on the verge from sea-foam green to sapphire blue. It's freaking me out.

Next I quickly put on the dark red bandages Kumiko _somehow_ managed to find in less then 30 seconds, matching my mask, around my torso, ankles, feet, forearms and thighs and multiple small, black arm-belt weights are wrapped around blood red legwarmers that stop at my calf. I put on a pair of black cargo shorts that stop just above my ankle's held up by 2 black belts, and a new black, turtleneck, sleeveless shirt with and a blood red hooded sweat-shirt with 3 scroll pouches on both side of inside the chest, being separated only by a zipper. I stare into the mirror.

The stupidest grin spreads over my face and I scream, hopefully loud enough for the WORLD to hear; "I LOOK AWESOME!" I adjust my Konoha headband around my bare neck and stroll out of the changing room with my hands in my new pants.

"Good." Kumiko mutters and pays the old man as I stroll out of the store. Kumiko hasn't been very talkative the last few days. I think I'm ticking her off. She waves her hand over her head for dismissal, then disappears with Kaji.

I raise an eyebrow and stare up at the sky. "I'm gonna take a walk." I say to myself, then head north, toward the only waterfall I know of.

After about 10 minutes of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, I land in a rather large oak tree that is perched over.. my god.

Looking down I find myself looking at the very same valley Naruto it thrown- I slam into a white haired man thanks to a sudden rush of air. Looking up at the guy who caught me, My body stiffens.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice laced with a hint of curiosity. I smile up at him from under my mask.

"Well, many months ago Team 7 kidnapped me from my house, and brought me here as a hostage, and.." I stand up and pat myself down, "I'm from the same team as the blond idiot you just threw over the cliff!" He stares at me as Gamabunta lands nearby.

"How-" I grab his shoulder and look him in the eyes, my expression DEAD serious.

"I. Love. Your. Books." My first thought was to simply get a reaction from him.. then I shivered as a wide, perverted grin spreads over his face.

"HAHA! Yes! It appears as though even small-" He pauses, "Wait you couldn't have read it! Its 18+!" I click my tongue and turn on my heel.

"There is a bunch of half naked girls behind you!" I call from over my shoulder, leaving him there. I'll meet him again..

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>In 5 days the Chunin exams will continue. Every participant has been called to the Hokage's office to figure out their opponent. Kumiko hasn't been much help with my Jutsu's because she's fire-based, so I've been getting help from Kakashi and on occasion the 3rd Hokage.<p>

For some.. odd reason I have 2 different nature Chakra's. Not only that, but they go against each other. Lightning and Wind. Not to mention.. the 3rd informed me there is.. another Chakra inside me.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Again." I pulled 8 senbon from the ground and did a side kick to the 3rd's head. He ducked and went to punch my back as I released the senbon, making him dodge instead. 5 days ago He suddenly offered to train me, I accepted, and now he's kicking my butt. Suddenly he disappears, and reappears on my back. With my face now planted in the hard roof of the Hokage tower and the 3<strong>**rd**** 's knee embedded in my back, I panted. "Your getting slow Rynai!" He scolded.**

** "It's not my fault! For the last 9 hours we've been sparring and my chakra ran out a long time ago!" I barked at him as he got up, then moved to help me. A scowl spreading over his face as I moved over to the nearest lamp for look myself over.**

** "Rynai.." I look up at his.. odd expression. "Your shadow.." I turned around and let out a shrill yelp. My shadow.. sure it was still a shadow but it had the form of a beat similar to that of the 9 tail foxes head. In my opinion it wasn't scary, it just caught me by surprise. Slowly the shadow disappeared into nothing, leaving me without a shadow as I turn back to the Hokage.**

** "You.. have something inside you.." Oh.. GREAT! Now it's just like those fan fictions where people make their characters super Mary-sue with a 10 tailed beast or something! GAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p>I somehow managed to get Ten Ten to assist me with Fuma Shuriken. The Fuma clan is, or was a renowned ninja clan here in Konoha. They arewere well-known as an aggressive clan and fought using their characteristic giant Fuma Shuriken; a large, four bladed weapon said to possess per-eminent sharpness. This was also their family symbol. Along with that I asked her to help me with 'Neko-te', which are small, steel cat-like nails that hold a heavily toxic poison specially created by me, to fight along side Fenryn.

Fenryn and I have been training with each other everyday for the last 2 months. His tails have grown out about 5 inches since we first met. The middle tail is growing some sort of blade, while the other two are gaining Lightning properties.. as in they spark during training which often lights up the woods with silver light.

Walking down the halls of the Hokage tower, My eyes drift downward as I approach the Office. The Chakra signatures of Shikamaru, Temari, Shiro, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji, and of course Naruto erupt from behind the wooden door of the Hokage's office. I knock as loud as I can.

"Come in!" The 3rd calls out. I shove my hands into my pockets and kick in the door, ready for anything.

The Scarlet cloth Kumiko got me a couple months ago was replaced with a black one yesterday, but the ends are tattered from this mornings training.

New, fresh white bandages I got this morning are around my torso, ankles, feet, forearms, thighs along with the multiple small, black arm-belt weights are wrapped around black legwarmers that remain around my calf's.

Tan cargo shorts that stop a couple inches above my ankle's are held up by 2 black belts. A black, turtleneck, sleeveless shirt hugs my bandages under a black hooded Jounin-like vest with 3 scroll pouches on both side of the chest, being separated only by a zipper. A rather large, bandage wrapped blade with a red ribbon rests on my back under a Tan scroll similar to Jiraiya's with a blue stripe.

"Ah! Rynai finally!" Naruto exclaimed as I walk in. A silly grin spreads on my face as I pinch his whiskered cheeks. "Ow!" his attention turns to my scroll, "What's with the scroll?" I ignore him as Shikamaru says,

"Ahh.. What a drag.." I pull Shikamaru's pineapple tail and take my place in line, but zone out during the Hokage's little speech.

"Wait, I'm going against Shorty?" My attention snaps back from the unfamiliar Territory of my mind as Kankuro points an accusing finger at me.

"I'm not short! You guys are all just freakishly tall!" I bark right back at him, my scowl hidden under my mask.

"What? You look like a little fox!" We get nose to nose as sparks fly in between us.

"At leased I don't wear a Tampon on my back!" The room went.. deadly silent. Not only that, but _everyone_ turned to me, and look at me like I was crazy! Nonsense! Then again, isn't it shark-boy's weapon that looks more like a tampon? Oh well.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara, being a little late, says.

"Shut up Gaara!" I growl at him, and storm out of the office in a fake rage. Truth be told. I'm so BORED! I'm gonna find Jiraiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The steaming water of the hot springs calms my nerves as I lean back against the rocks, a towel wrapped securely around my body. Closing my eyes, I listen to the young girls yap about the boys they like, fashion and school. Of course, the main topic is the Lone Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke.<p>

"He's so mature for his age!" One says.

"Yes! And so cute! He just makes me-" I turn away from the conversation as a deep, almost silent, perverted giggle is herd from the east wall. I look around and see the other girls didn't hear it. Am I imagining it? I get up to fix my towel, and hear the giggle again. What the.. Wait I KNOW THAT GIGGLE!

"THERE IS ONLY ONE MAN WITH THAT LAUGH!" I suddenly shriek, outraged. The girls in the tub scream and run away as I punch the each wall with a Chakra encased fist, effectively making a ball of white and red fall into the Hot springs.

"Well, well, well. If It isn't Jiraiya.." I crack my fingers as he crawls out of the water, not caring about how a towel is the only thing shielding me from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>A sudden Shriek throws me off of the railing of the bridge to the hot springs. "THERE IS ONLY ONE MAN WITH THAT LAUGH!" I flinch involuntarily as the east wall of the hot springs, the wall where everyone's FAVORITE pervert is peeking, explodes. Throwing Jiraiya into the hot springs. Kumiko, with only a towel, steps out from the bath house.<p>

She cracks her knuckles as Jiraiya pulls himself from the springs. Now that I think of it.. Kakashi nearly DIED by Kumiko's hands for reading the orange 'Make out paradise' book. Kumiko suddenly shoots forward, punching the already bleeding nose of Jiraiya back into the water.

"Kumi-chhhhhannnnnnnnnnn!" Jiraiya whines as he climbs out again. She ignores him and kicks him in the face. This happens about 5 times before I realize something.

"No Kumiko! At this rate you'll kill a MC!" Jiraiya is still holding his hands up in defense as Kumiko is about to punch him in his already swollen face.

"Oh Rynai." Is the only thing she says as she bends down to Jiraiya's level and snoops through his pocket. Oh I see where this is going.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally I grab hold of an all to familiar orange book, then remember my years as a Genin with Kakashi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "Kakashi-senpai?" He continued to flick through his disgustingly orange book with the title "Make out Paradise".<strong>

** "Kakashi." Another turn of a page, followed by his cheeks hinting red. Slowly, a tick marks appears on my forehead.**

** "It's no use Kumi. He's in that book of his again." Shisui said, but I merely smile.**

** "Oh.." A glint formed in my eyes, making Shisui back away slowly. "Really now.." I move toward him.**

**Five minutes later**

** "NO! KUMI-CHAN THAT WAS A LIMITED EDITION!" I snort and continue to rip each individual page in half, then fourths and throw it into the river and over the water fall.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK END<strong>

* * *

><p>I grab the first book in his pocket and begin to tear the cover apart before someone snatches it, and Jiraiya disappears. Damn.<p>

" He _really_ pisses me off!" I growl, and stomp back to the bath house to get dressed pay for the damage cost for the wall like I used to as a Genin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya got away with only having the cover of his book torn apart by the furious Kumiko. At leased now I know who annoys her more then even Kakashi. I laugh out loud as she disappears in the steam of the bath house, then stick a senbon in my mouth. Jiraiya will most likely be near the water falls again, peeping on those girls.<p>

Jumping from tree to tree I head to the water falls, only to find him waiting behind a tree, and not peeping on girls.

"Hey! Pervy Sage!" I call out. His head snaps up and he smirks.

"Hey, if it isn't shorty!" I slap him over the head as I come to a halt. I put on my best 'serious' face and look him in the eyes.

"Think you can do me a favor?" He raises an eye brow.

"Nope. I don't like kids or boys!" I sweat drop. If only he knew.

"Teach me he 4th Flying thunder god technique.!" His laughter seizes instantly and he looks down at me. His smirk gone into a straight line.

"You haven't even been in Konoha for a year. What do _you_ know of the 4th Hokage?" I stare at him. Should I say something only those of Minato Namikaze's generation would know?

"I know Minato Namikaze is Naruto Uzumaki's Father." He squats down to my level and rubs his chin.

"How?" I laugh out loud.

" I guessed!" A tick mark appears on his head as He sits on the ground, and I join him.

"Minato used a special set of Kunai that have three blades instead of one and one the handle is the 'marker' for his Teleportation ability. His Kunai were also heavier then normal ones." I nod, showing I'm taking in the information. His vision turns to my back. "What weapon do you use now?"

"Fuma Shuriken and Neko-te" He nods. I use a different type of 'Fuma Shuriken'. It's a HUGE 8 bladed shuriken. Each Shuriken blade is about 5 feet in length, and resembles a Swastika, except it's not as square. Like most Shuriken a circle is in the center, and the blades are also coated with poison. I usually break it apart into 2, 4 bladed Shuriken which I coat one with lightning and the other with wind.

" I don't see why not. Lets test your speed first." I nod, what are we gonna race?

"We're going to race from here to the Hokage tower." I sweat drop. Me who has had about 10 months of training, against a sannin who has had like, 40 yrs of experience and training. If I win I wanna be a sannin! Hope my throat doesn't act up..

"Ready?" I nod. "Want a 10 second head start?" I side kick him in the head, and shoot off.

"That's cheating Shorty!" I flick him the duck and speed up.. Only to see him next to me smirking. A slight tingling catches in my throat as we enter the village.

As we pass the hospital, my throat burns with protest. The only thing I'm impressed with is the fact I haven't even broken a sweat, and Jiraiya is still next to me, panting slightly. I look up. The Hokage tower is in-

"Ugh" I cough multiple times, but Jiraiya doesn't look back.

"Hey Rynai! You alright?" I look up at a roof and see Kakashi, who apparently wanted to join in our little race. He's now running beside me, looking me over.

"Yeah" Cough, "My throats just acting up is all.." I reach into my pocket and grab a Hyuuga senbon and stick it in my mouth. My throat calms down slightly.. but the taste of Iron is still there.

"Your slowing down shorty!" I glare at Jiraiya who is now a few feet ahead.

"Jiraiya he's-" I jump up, land on Kakashi's shoulders, and kick off. Just enough to get a few feet out front of Jiraiya before we begin to climb up the Hokage tower to the top. Chakra shoots through my feet as we reach the top.

Then my world blurred, and became black as my feet his the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Jiraiya POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I click my tongue as the shorty starts up the wall to the Hokage tower. Like Hell and I'm going to loose to a pipsqueak! Not to mention, poor Kakashi is sitting back there face first in the ground from shorties catapult maneuver.<p>

I pump chakra into the soles of my feet, and shoot forward. When my feet his the top of the tower, I turn; ready to brag. That is until the red headed shorty staggers, and falls backwards off the tower.

"Shit!" I pellet forward, and grab the kids waist. He droops in my arms as I pull him up, Bridal style.

"Oh, you got him!" I look up to Kakashi, who is rubbing his head sheepishly. "You should take that senbon out of his mouth before he swallows it." I oblige and pull it out, only to see if mixed with crimson and violet liquid.

"Is this.. poison?" Kakashi takes the senbon from me.

"I'm not sure. But this is blood" He points at the crimson liquid.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kakashi shrugs.

"We never actually asked him. He hasn't told us anything about what his life was like before Naruto pulled him in through a black hole that apparently stole his ice cream." I raise an eye brow, It stole his ice cream? Weird kid.

"Lets get him to the hospital" I nod, and sprint off with Kakashi close behind me and shorty in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW! Phew, sorry for such a late chapter! please excuse me for spelling mistakes! I'm watching Jurassic Park (number 1) and its SUPA!<strong>


	16. Black n White Kyuubi

**HELLO! WARNING!**

**This chapter is.. confusing. I even confused myself.. thats how weird it is..**

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I awaken with a start by shooting upward and slamming into someone's head.<p>

"Itaii!" That someone says, I rub my fore head and look up. Jiraiya is sitting on the windowsill of an all to familiar window covered by white curtains, and the voice was Naruto, who is now on the floor rubbing his chin.

"Wow naruto, were you gonna kiss me or something?" I cough a bit and scoot out of the bed. Wait.. I lift my hand up to my mouth, good the mask is still there. Phew. Stabbing senbon through my mask every time my throat acts up is starting to get a little troublesome.

"Why would I kiss a guy?" I look naruto in the face as his cheeks light up.

"You kisses Sasu-chan in the Academy.. didn't you?" His face lights up with, well I think it's rage.

"THAT WASN'T A KISS! A GUY BEHIND ME PUSHED ME INTO HIM!" His arms flair around to dramatic effect as Jiraiya joins me in laughing.

"Ooh Naruto!" I suddenly remember all the naruxsasu yaoi pictures Emi used to look up, and shivered involuntarily.

"So shorty," I glare at the old man; "What's in these senbon?" He holds out one of my special senbon.

Suddenly the door flies open, but I ignore it.

"Hia-chan made me special senbon to help with my throat. "it a different version of the Hyuuga clans secret ointment." He stares at me.

"What's wrong with your throat?" I stare at him.

"Nothing." His stare turns to a demanding glare, but I ignore him.

"So Whiskers, how's the Rasengan coming along?" He looks up, surprised.

"Good! I can't wait for the Chunin exams in two days!"

"What? Two days? Jiraiya! Teach me now!" I shakes his head.

"Tell me whats wrong with your throat first." He looks to Naruto, "Go continue training." Naruto nods, enthusiastic and charges out the door, apparently avoiding whoever opened it before.

"I have a tumor in my throat that is slowly killing me." I deadpanned. Yeah, I just came right out and said it. There is no point in beating around the bush. He look at me.

"Is that why your wearing a mask..?" The mask goes about half way down my throat, so I _guess_ I can see where he got that idea.

"Nope, I'm just copying the copy ninja." He smirks.

"So, whats under the mask?"

"A girly face." He raises an eye brow, but drops the subject. Why? Well because a flash of black shoots past me, and punches him into the Hospital wall. I sweat drop.

"Ah, Kumi-chan. Nice to see you t-" Then I got punched in the face, and flew out the window.

"Your in the hospital AGAIN and for the SAME REASON!" She scolds me, well more like punches me in the face, again, and into the same wall as Jiraiya.

"AND YOU!" She points to Jiraiya, who pales. "YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIM FOR ONE DAY AND YOU ALMOST GET HIM KILLED!" I raise an eyebrow, is she mad because her punching bag got hurt? Harsh! Jiraiya leans over to me and raises a hand to block Kumiko out.

"Meet me at the Valley of the End in 20 minutes." I nod. Where the hell is that? Jiraiya seems to catch my drift and whispers; "Its located a few Kilometers away, on the border of the Fire and Sound country." Yeah, I get that.. but where? I shrug;

"Just point which way to go!" He points with his thumb, and I take off out the nearest window, avoiding Kumiko the best I can. I hate Hospitals. Why? Well today there was a demon in there!

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES<strong>

* * *

><p>Of course, as soon at 20 minutes hits it's mark, I land on Shodiame Hokage's head. I look over the falls. This is where Konoha's founders Shodiame Hokage and Uchiha Madara battled it out for leadership of the village. This is also where Naruto will fight his Duck-butt for their bonds. This has always been one of my favorite spots during the show. I take a quick look over my shoulder to make sure the Kumioni wasn't following me, then I sigh in relief and turn to see Jiraiya.<p>

"This area has become quite famous for being the battleground of legends." I nod, I'm go gonna be here when Sasuke and Naruto fight it out.

"I get the idea pervy sage. Let's start training! I only got 2 days to get it down!" He stares at me. Whats with all the staring? Slowly he takes out a pack, and sets it on the ground.

"Truth be told, the best person to teach you this technique would be Genma." I raise an eyebrow, as in.. the other senbon muncher?

'Then why the hell did you ask me to come here!" He shrugs,

"I wanted to see if you could make it here in 20 minutes. Despite your lack of physical strength, you appear to be very agile and you have very quick reflexes." I nod, I knew this already! I mean come on, I lived in a _forest_ before I was put in the hospital in my world!

"So, I have to go another 20 minutes, back to the village, and find Genma?" He nods, and I punch him in the face, which sends him flying over the edge of the falls. "STUPID PERVY SAGE!" Then head back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE VILLAGE!<strong>

* * *

><p>"THANK JASHIN!" I pant as I reach the gates. Lucky me, Genma is on guard duty today. "Genma! Genma!" He looks at me.<p>

"Yes...?" I frown at him.

"Rynai Akaigami. Kakashi Kidnapped me, remember?" He nods, and moves his senbon to his other cheek. "Teach me the flying thunder god technique." Well that caught him off guard.

"Why?" He crosses his arms.

"Jiraiya told me to ask you because I'm 'agile and have good reflexes'." I quote him, somewhat. "I almost beat him in a race!" I add, and pump my arms into the air.

"Hmm.." I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "Sure I-" I interrupt him.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, TAHNKYOU! I attach myself to him, legs and arms wrapped around him. Of course, with my luck a sadistic smile crosses his features as he spits out his senbon.

"Well then. Lets begin." I stare wide eyed at him. He's suppose to be a nice guy.. right?

Turns out.

He's THE devil.

* * *

><p><strong> CHUNIN EXAMS<strong>

* * *

><p>I glare up at Jiraiya. His smile is smug, almost cocky. "You see Kumiko naked or what?" He blushes.<p>

"NO! I would be dead if that happened!" I laugh, true that! Jiraiya, for some reason, told me to report to the Hokage's office, so we're heading there now. As we walk down the hall, Jiraiya suddenly disappears, I ignore that fact and knock on the door.

"Come on in Rynai!" I enter, and of course Jiraiya is sitting there like he's been there forever, and Genma is leaning against the wall. "Genma tells me you have nearly perfected the Flying Thunder God Technique in less then 2 days." I nod and flash him the peace sign.

"But of course!" He chuckles.

"You should get to the Chunin exams, Genma, Rynai." We nod. Genma disappears, because he's lazy like that, while I take off out the nearest window.

"Why don't you just use the door?" Jiraiya yells after me, but I ignore him, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes late for Chunin exams<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm 30 minutes late. Why? Well because I was helping a little old lady cross- you know what? Never mind. I'm late because I walked, you know to get my energy back? Yeah. No, Yes I walked, but I also had to fetch Fenryn!<p>

"Your late!" Naruto screams at me as I casually walk up to the railing, with Fenryn resting on my shoulder.

"Who cares, you won right?" He smirks and does a thumbs up.

"YEAH! believe IT!" I smile and pinch his whiskered cheeks, hes so cute! "Your up you know!" I look down, turns out Kankuro didn't forfeit, and he's standing in the center of the battle field. I glare down at him. "HEY STUPID KITTY! WAIT LONG?" Genma looks up to my locations with a smirk, but I disappear and reappear next to Kitty-Chan, who jumps away from me in surprise. Yep. It's official. I'm awesome. Why? Well because during our training I marked Genma, so I can teleport to him. Wow that sounded WRONG!

I take one more look at the crowd before turning to Kitty-Chan, only to see Kumiko standing next to the Hokage, like I advised her to do yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Kumiko!" She waves to acknowledge my presence. "During the Chunin exams, can you stay next to the Hokage, and make sure the Kazekage doesn't try anything?" She stops her training Kaji and Akuno to look at me like I've gone insane. "Just please Kumiko." She nods, confused by my urgency as I turn to leave.<strong>

** "You have my word," She called out, and I waved to show I herd her.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready? Rynai and Kankuro?" We both nod, and get into position. He gets into a position that makes him look like a bear that's standing up ready to eat me!<p>

I crouch down a few inches, and reach for the folded shuriken resting on my back. From what I recall from watching Kankuro right before, he's a high talented puppeteer. Not to mention during one point even Sasori compliments him for his skills... Puppeteers are weak against close range combat.. So that is to my advantage.. but that stupid Body Replacement Technique he always manages to pull of will prove.. ANNOYING!

"BEGIN!" Genma shouts, and retreats to the wall. Instantly Fenryn gets into a formation similar to Kiba's. I get down in a all fours position with Fenryn on my back, ready to jump.

"Go!" I yell/whisper to Fenryn, who jumps off my back.

When Learning the Flying Thunder God Technique I changed the weapon to a senbon with two tips on both sides [instead of being a straight line] instead of a Kunai.

I grab a senbon bomb. Much like a Kunei bomb, but it explodes and sends senbon every which direction. All having my transportation marking on them. In other words, I've pretty much made this

As if explodes in every direction, I activate Shock Absorption, a wind bases ability that swirls in my body, and lets blunt object pass through me. Despite needing very persise Chakra control, it only take up a small portion of it over time. About 20 senbon pass through me, maybe more as Kankuro shields himself with his tampon puppet, Crow was it? I dunno.

He whispers something, and disappears. Of course, I transport to the senbon furthest away, which is in that random tree, and land safely there. Fenryn lets out a shrill scream, making my head swing his way. Crow is going up against Fenryn, so where is-

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I find myself sitting on the edge of my seat as Kankuro almost slams into Rynai. Thanks to her quick movement and the Flying Gods Thunder Technique, or what Rynai has renamed it Hakuraiu, or what she calls it, The White Thunder Flash-Step, she manages to transport over to Fenryn and delivers a Heavens Devil kick, a kick she stole from me, which involves kicking the opponent upward, and sending them toward your partner to attack.<p>

Fenryn jumps up, and does his 'Shades howl', which not only knocks Kankuro backwards, preventing him from saving Crow and leaving him disoriented, but Fenryn also wraps his tails around Crow, making him toast with Silver lightning from his tails, and burning Kankuro's Chakra strings away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As Fenryn burns Kankuro's Chakra strings away, and after letting out his 'Shades howl' a howl that disoriented him, I run at him, my with my Neko-te ready, and laced with fresh poison.<p>

I suddenly realize something. KANKURO IS USELESS WITHOUT HIS PUPPETS!

"Hey Kitty-Chan, is Crow your only puppet?" I ask as he attacks me with a kunai. I block him with the Neko-te and slice his forehead. I smirk.

"How do you know his name?" He asks in return.

"Its not nice to answer a question with a question you know!" I slash his cheek, he gets my arm. My attention turns to the Hokage for a split second, only to see him chatting casually with the Kazekage.. or should I say Orochimaru? I'm gonna kick things up a notch.

As if Kankuro was reading my mind, he reconnects his Chakra strings to Crow, and sends him in for the attack. Fenryn's nose was scratched earlier by Crow, and he seems to be slowing down.

"Fenryn, whats wrong?" I look at his nose as we dodge crows bladed arm with another flash-Step. "It's poison isn't it?" He nods. Great he can't even communicate telepathicly right now! I forgot Kankuro uses poisons!

"Kankuro! You poisoned Fenryn you jerk!" He smirks, and throws a Kunai I barely dodge.

"That will leave a scar, its acidic and gets into the blood stream!" A tick mark appears on my forehead. Lucky for me, multiple senbon landed on the walls near Kumiko, who had to dodge a few. I flash-Step to the wall and throw Fenryn at Kumiko.

"He's out! Watch him for me!" She nods. I'm not sure if that's against the rules, seeing how he's counted as a ninja tool, but oh well. I quickly pull out Fuma, and unwrap it's bandages. The 8 bladed senbon is easily over 6 feet larger then me, but is tied to my Chakra, making it as light as a feather to me, but over 800 lbs to others.. at leased according to Kumiko anyway.

Quickly I take the Shuriken apart and form it into 2, 4 bladed Shurikens with poison coated blades. If he gets hit with one of these, not only will he become paralyzed for a matter of minutes, he will get shocked by the White lightning I just coated them with.

Crow charges at me, and releases a poison from his mouth along with multiple, most likely poison coated, kunei and shuriken. I use Fuma as a shield, and Flash-Step behind Kankuro, who was apparently ready for me, for he stabs me with a Kunei. Crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My breath hitches as Kankuro stabs Rynai is the left shoulder, close to the heart. Fenryn stopped panting some time ago after I gave him an antidote to the poison, but the cut on his nose will scar. As Kankuro takes the Kunai out from Rynai's shoulder, Rynai stops, and stares at the wound before dropping down to one knee.<p>

"You can stop the match. I dought he'll live through the night if untreated." I growl, but see the Hokage tense, and suddenly zoom into the fight.

The shadows suddenly disappeared, making everyone jump out of their seats.

"Where did the shadows go?" Some said.

" Look! That boy is connecting them! The one who can use the Yellow Flash's jutsu!" My attention snaps back to her. Its true. Every shadow in the stadium has disappeared, and is moving to Rynai, Forming a black ball around her. Fenryn suddenly shrieks, and jumps into the Arena to assist her. This must have been the Shadow the Hokage told me about last night.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Kumiko, I wish to speak to you" I stopped my target practice as the 3<strong>**rd**** strolled over to me.**

** "Yes Hokage, what can I do for you?" Thought laces his face as he leans against a tree.**

** "Have you ever noticed.. a strange shadow that follows Rynai around when he is exhausted, or perhaps hurt?" I cross my arms. It's true. At random moments, mainly during training after about 6 hours, Rynai's shadow will warp, but quickly changes back. I've always thought it was a flicker of her lightning.**

** "Yes. On some occasions her shadow makes it look like.. multiple tails, 10 last I counted, appear. On a rare occasion it looks like a head of some sort of beast.**

** "I see.." His eyes show something. He's hiding something. I frown.**

** "Lord Hokage, what are you hiding from me?" I clench my fist into a ball as he chuckles.**

** " Ahh, Kakashi informed me you can see through deceit. Yes. I've been doing some research on our young man's shadow problem. It appears as though a demon, a ten tailed demon, the brother of Kyuubi, has found it's way into our short friend." I stare at him. **

** "That's impossible! He would have a seal of some sort on his body!" I deny it.**

** "We will most likely find out during the Chunin exams, if he gets injured." He says, and slowly walks away, leaving me with a frown on my face.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p>The black ball suddenly diminishes, showing Rynai, standing there with a 'what the hell just happened' face on. It's true. She really has no idea whats happening.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I feel.. a dark power flowing through my veins. Pain shoots through my fingers, toes, and mouth as my nails and K9's grow. I open my eyes, and find darkness. Not only do I find darkness, but an enormous cage, with 5 'seals' on the gate.<p>

**"Puny girl. Do you require my power?" **I find myself staring at a huge, larger version of the 9 tail fox. I stare up at him.

"IM NOT SHORT YOU TALKING BALL OF GAS!" I point an accusing finger at him. How dare he call me small? "Whats up with you n' Kyuubi! I MEAN FOR GOD SAKES! You both so... IRRITABLE!" He glares down his nose at me.

**"Remove my seals."** Of course, I simply stare back at him.

"Why am I seeing you anyway? I don't have a demon in me! One was never sealed in me!" I throw my arms up and stomp around the shallow water.

This fox has dark black fur with white tips and blood-red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with aposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It looks as big as the Konoha monument, maybe bigger. No wonder it needs 5 seals!

"**You runt, you really are weak! You should be grateful to me.. and to that stupid man who sealed me inside a runt like you!"** I raise an eye brow, he really does act like Kyuubi.

"You have the same reality complex as Kyuubi!" I point an accusing finger at him, he roars.

"**DO NOT compare ME TO THAT RUNT!" **I flinch. In Japanese mythology a white fox is bad luck, while a black fox is good luck. Thing is he is both. I guess there really can't be light without darkness.

I shrug. "Can you just like.. get out of my head so I can beat the crap out of Kitty-Chan!" He growls. "Okay, ill take a HALF of one of the seals, okay?" He growls again.

**"I will not make a deal with a puny human!"** I walk up to the cage, and barely dodge a swipe of its over grown claw. Pain shoots through my left shoulder, I look down and realize the wound from Kankuro is acting up again.

"Gah! Shut up you stupid Tanuki!" I grab the lowest seal, and rip it in half. Nothing changes so I turn, and walk away. "LET ME OUT OF THIS GENJUTSU!"

I'm now standing out front of a beaten up Kankuro, and Genma, who looks as though he's seen a ghost. Crap, did I black out like Naruto when he hits 4 tails?

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing happened. She is looking around the clearing. Sure that burst of power from the shadows knocked Kankuro off his feet, but he's still down. Genma looks a little shocked, for his face is pale. Slowly he raises his hand.<p>

"Rynai Akaigami is the winner of this match!" Everyone pauses, until Naruto shouts;

"YEAHH! GO RYN! YES! WOOOOTT!" Rynai smiles and cheers along with him.

"Yeahwhoooooooo!" I would have cracked a smirk, but I jumped from my seat as Rynai fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Did I confuse you? READ AND REVIEW! Tell me if it's like, stupid or anything.<strong>


	17. Rage on a pervy day

I open my eyes to an all to familiar ceiling. I have GOT to stop- CRAP!

"WHERE IS THE THIRD HOKAGE?" I scream. That's right, I screamed. Whats worse? My face isn't covered, so as Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto crash into my hospital room, I look at them with a shocked expression.

"Whoa you look so-" I cover my head under the blankets as Naruto starts to talk. Who took my mask!

"Naruto, Sasuke.. Sakura. Get. Out. Now." The door slams, leaving me alone again.

"You where right." I whirl around. "You really do have a girly face!" Grr, Jiraiya!

"Where is the third Hokage?" A pained expression crosses his face. Damn. Realization hits me.

"Where is Kumiko!" He lowers his head. Reacting on impulse, I jump out of bed, ignoring the fact I'm wearing nothing but bandages and a hospital gown, I jump out the window toward Kumiko's apartment. As I jump from roof top to rooftop, pain forms around my chest, probably from Kankuro's poison Kunai.

* * *

><p>"KUMIKO?" Panic shoots through my body at the destroyed apartment. I run back out to the streets, then head to the nearest Dango shop, her favorite eating place. It's also destroyed. "Kumiko! Where are you?" A firm hand grabs my shoulder, stopping me mid jump from going over an alley. Rain threatens to fall as I look back.<p>

"Rynai!" Kakashi. "Why are you out here? Kankuro's poison nearly killed you!" My eyes widen, really? Who cares about that right now!

"Never mind that, where is Kumiko?" He too, lowers his gaze, and that feeling of pure.. panic comes back. "She's not dead is she?" He looks up, a sad and confused expression on his face.

"She suffered from serious injuries from Orochimaru. She was in critical condition until this morning. You can go-" I didn't allow him to finish as I dash toward the hospital again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes crack open as lightning lights up my room. I am unsure of how long I've been out, but the burning pain over the left side of my face, and my back shows the fact I faced that demon, and survived. I sit up slowly, and droop my legs over the side of the hospital bed.<p>

I look up, and out the window. Well what was once a window. As soon as I look up, Rynai bursts in through it, not even bothering to open it. Glass cuts her face and hands as she grabs my shoulders, and looks me over, her eyes glazed with concern. She hugs me, and cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I look in each hospital window before seeing the familiar figure of Kumiko, slowly sitting up in her bed. I crash into the window head first. Ignoring the shards of glass that embed into my arms n' face and recover quickly to grab Kumiko's shoulders. A fresh, light pink scar, that starts at her hairline and goes around her left eye and sharply to her jaw has made its home on her face. Regret and guilt washes over me as I pull her into a hug, and cry.<p>

After being very out of character, I wipe my face of tears, and sit down next to Kumiko. "The 3rd is dead." Her head snaps up, and sorrow spreads over her face.

"Your sure?" I nod and head to the door.

"Nurse!" An elderly lady, who reminds me of Nurse Grace, walks up to me. "Is there any way you can give us our.. Funeral clothing.." He looks down at the ground, but nods and rushes away.

About 5 minutes later she returns with a male and a female funeral outfit. I can't help but smile. Either they still haven't figured out I'm a girl, or they are helping me keep my secret.

* * *

><p>When we got there everyone was shrouded in black clothes. I keep my face dull of emotions as I stand next to Naruto. Kumiko moves over next to Kakashi as rain begins to pour.<p>

"Rain, it washes away ones mistakes." I whisper aloud. Naruto looks down at me, and I give him a sad look. "Rain washes away all the mistakes people have made in the past.." His dull gaze turns back to the Hokage's picture. I zone out during the elder's speech, and wait my turn to place the white flower out front of his picture.

The only person I have ever met, who died within my reach, was Emi. However, she was not murdered, and it did not rain when she died. I look up at the rain, which hides the now unseen tears of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Now my turn, I approach the stand, and place a white flower in front of his picture. I say a silent thanks, "Thank you for allowing me into this village, despite not knowing who I was." Then turn to walk back to my place in line.

Next to me, Konohamaru weeps. His tears show, despite the rain. His only remaining relative is Asuma.

"Konohamaru, don't cry for what you can't get back." His head snaps to me, and he's about to snap back... but apparently my expression stops him, for he goes back to crying. "You should all be happy for the times you spent with the 3rd, not crying over his loss. You should protect what he fought so hard to protect." I want to laugh at my own poetic nature, but it would be inappropriate.

After naruto gets back in line from placing a flower down, he tuns to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei.." Iruka Hummed. "Why do people risk their lives for others?" Iruka looks up toward the rain.

"When one person dies their past their present life, and their future disappear along with them. Many people die doing their duty, and fighting in battle... and shockingly easily, too." He gives an example.

"Hayate was one of them. Those who pass away also have dreams and ambitions. But everyone has something else, just as important." He pauses. "Parents, siblings, friends, lovers.. Those who are dear to them. They trust each other and help each other, the people whom they've cherished since the day they were born. And that string which connects those people becomes stronger and thicker as time goes by.. It can't be explained by logic. Those who hold those strings just do it, because it's important to them." He finishes and looks up at Naruto.

"Yeah, I kind of get it..." Naruto agrees, "but.. it's tough to die." Kakashi steps in.

"It not like he died for nothing. He left something very important. Well, you'll eventually understand one of these days."

"Yep, I kinda get that too!" Naruto says over his shoulder, a smirk over his lips. The sun comes out as the Funeral ends, and I turn to leave with Team 7.

"See you later Kumiko!" She nods and walks away with the Jonin's.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

* * *

><p>I gap at Naruto and Jiraiya as s beautiful women with long silky hair, brown eyes and a purple dress, walks into their line of vision, effectivly getting Jiraiya to leave me and Naruto, by winking, at a random Inn at a Post town. Fenryn is wrapper around my neck like a scarf, to prevent being seen by.. unwanted visitors.<p>

As Naruto works on his chakra control, I hang upside down from the ceiling, and read one of Jiraiya's books. "Why are you reading like that?" I look at Naruto, who is eye and eye with me, but I'm upside down.

"Because I wanna." I ignore the feeling of blood rushing to my head.

"Gah! I wonder if pervy sage will eventually look over my training properly!" I release the jutsu and sit on the Inn bed.

"I'm sure he'll teach you soon Naruto. He's just doing his 'research'." He snorts.

"What? You DO see how he just up and left us here, right?" I shrug, and focus my attention on the door. Naruto multiplies into 3 and takes over the bed and I prop myself up against the wall.

Naruto multiples into about 14 before I punch a couple clones out to get my bubble back.

"Naruto watch it!" He ignores me. I look up from Jiraiya's book to see all of the Naruto's sleeping.

"Hey.. why are you guys all sleeping?" I crack up and turn the page. I don't see why Kakashi is so inter-.. Oh my god. My face lights up as I slam the book shut, and throw it out the window. I can understand Kumiko 100% now.. I shiver.

A knock it herd at the door, and Naruto discontinues his clones. "What, did she dump-" I punch him, sending him flying into the wall.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell at the door. I quickly put up my sweat-shirt hood before I open it.. Yep, it's Itachi! What's worse? Kisame is there too. Naw, just means sushi!

"Who are you?" Itachi asks. I smile up at him, making sure to keep my under my hood.

"Do you get those wrinkles from stress, or are you just aging to fast?" He glares at me even more, if that's even possible. Kisame chuckles.

"Oh hey! Sasu-chan! What are you doing here?" Of course I know he's here for Itachi, but still..

"Ohhh? Who's this?" Kisame asks.

"My little.. brother." Itachi sighs.

"I have done as you said.. I've lived for the sole purpose of hating, and killing you!" Sasuke pulls on the collar of his shirt as he activates Chidori. Why the HELL does he do that? I never got it. As he runs at Itachi, I jump in between them, avoiding the complete destruction of our room, and Sasuke wrist, I activate one of my many lightning based abilities like Chidori.

"Dragon strike!" I focus chakra into my hand, letting it take the shape of Chidori, but black and violet bolts shoot out of it, and it sounds more like Kyuubi's scream then 1000 birds. Of course, seeing how it's me, nothing goes as planned and as Our attacks collide, we blow the roof off as well as half the building. I stand up straight and glare back at Itachi.

"Hey Weasel, I know why you did it. Stop driving the one your trying to protect into insanity before it's to late." He stares at me.

"Rynai! Why did you defend hat traitor!" Sasuke growls at me. Of course, I simply list what he does in the Anime.. but in truth I could see what he was going to do anyway.

"He was going to grab your wrist and avoid your Chidori, then break your wrist as Naruto steps in to help. Jiraiya will be here in about 4 seconds-" I'm interrupted by a 'poof' as a frog blocks Kisame from hitting Naruto, who apparently snuck out of the room without me caring, and then another 'poof' when Jiraiya appears holding that girl.

"HOLY CRAP IT REALY DOES LOK LIKE A TAMPON!" I point to Kisame's weapon. "That's so creepy!" He glares at me now, and I scoot around Itachi, before he throws Sasuke against the wall, and pick him up.

"Well.. Itachi-chan.. tootles!" I look up into his Sharingan eyes. He knows when he's beat, which I why I like him so much. As Jiraiya scoops Naruto up, and Sasuke looks down at his wrist, I mouth a couple words I know for a fact Itachi will be able to read, then smirk as we charge out the window, leaving the Akatsuki behind. Those words are from Kumiko.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Kumiko, you trained with Itachi right? What would you say to him if you saw him again, like.. right now?" I ask her before Jiraiya and Naruto got ready to leave to Find Tsunade. She pauses, the looks me in the eyes.<strong>

"**The Karasu returns. I wonder if his mind will reveal the truth buried inside." I raise an eyebrow, but make a note to remember it. **

"**Have you said that to him before?" She nods.**

"**Once on a 5 week mission, when we all thought Itachi wasn't coming back. I spoke those lines." She looks up at the sky from under the oak tree we were under, a sad smile on her lips.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I glare at the young man with sea-foam sapphire green eyes as he mouths a couple words to me. I keep my face straight, but find myself interested at the sentence.<p>

"The karasu returns. I wonder if his mind will reveal the truth buried inside." That line.. I can not put my finger on where I have herd something similar before.. I turn to Kisame.

"Let's go." He nods, and we chase after the four. What an interesting child.

* * *

><p>I..Am..SO...TIRED! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! GIVE ME CREDIT! *sleeps*<p> 


	18. Vacation

How am I going to avoid meeting Tsunade.. Tsunade.. I don't wanna meet her just yet..

It's been.. maybe 2 weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya set out Tsunade. After Sasuke got his wrist partially broken, I brought him back to the village, and threw him in the hospital. Naruto is due to return within the next few days. Meaning Sasuke will leave in about a month. This is how I conclude all of my problems.

"Kumiko. Let's go on vacation." She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why would we do that?" I turn to her and frown.

"I think.. I'm going to join Orochimaru." Yep, que to punch to the face, kick to the left rib, and roundhouse kick to the face. Don't forget me breaking down about 4 tree in the direction she sent me flying.

"Why would you join that.. that.." She looks at a loss for words, despite her face red with anger. I raise an eyebrow when her head snaps up at me, "What are you hiding?" I wave a dismissing hand.

"What happened between you and Orochimaru?" She tenses, and starts to polish her Katana's next to me. In other words, she's going to be talking for a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes of polishing<strong>

* * *

><p>"After I arrived in Konoha.. I met a man named Tsuko." She switches the blade over, "He was the cause of me coming here. Akuno and Kaji were his summons.. He had short silver hair that was always pulled back into a pony tail, and dark violet eyes." She sighs and looks up at me. "My teacher's during that time were Kakashi, and Kurenai." I nod in understanding. No wonder she's such a demon!<p>

"Tsuko was a master of space-time jutsu, and had been watching my progress with my training after bringing me here.." Now this is where I interrupt.

"So he was like.. a creeper who was peeping through your window?" She smacks me upside the head.

"No!" I laugh and she does back to polishing.

" Naruto Uzumaki.." I look up at her. "I helped Naruto as much as I could after he was kicked out of the orphanage.. Soon after, Tsuko-sensei made me train non-stop.. but I would barely see him." She smiles and looks up.

"He would always call me his little prodigy, and little sister. Eventually he introduced me to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.. where I was accepted as a genius..."

I snort, "So your like the female version of Itachi huh?" She tenses at the name, then a sad expression covers her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>"Kuko-chan?" Tsuko-sensei called from the kitchen.<strong>

** "Yes Tsuko-sensei?" I herd a chuckle behind me, but knew already Tsuko-sensei was there with a bowl of Miso soup for breakfast.**

** "We're going to visit the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans today." I didn't flinch at the information, if anything pride welled up in my 10 year old body. After training with Tsuko-sensei for 4 years, I had become an A rank ninja, like the Uchiha prodigy Itachi.**

** ""Okay Tsuko-sensei, when do we leave?" He handed me the bowl of soup, and walked out the door. In other words, right now. I gulped the bowl of Miso soup down, and dashed out after him.**

** After arriving at the Hyuuga clan's household, Tsuko-sensei went to meet with Hiashi-sama, and I was waiting in the garden. That is until two small children rammed into me, which made me fall face first into the ground. I looked up, one had long brown hair and pure, pupiless ****eyes, and the other dark-blue short hair with bangs that framed her face, and light velvet pupiless eyes.**

** "Ouch! Watch where your going you little brats!" I tower over the two, and earned a loud cry from the little girl. The little boy got up, looking pissed.**

** "YOU watch out! Why are you here anyway? This is the main branch's garden!" I cracked my knuckles. Oh hoho, this child was gonna d-**

** "Ah Kumiko. It seems you met my daughter and nephew." I ceased my 'beat the children to a bloody-pulp' aura and looked up at the tall man, an older version of the little boy who snapped at me.**

** "Hiashi, this is Kumiko. My little prodigy." I smiled and bowed slightly.**

** "It's very nice to-" A kick to my leg made me stop, mid sentence, and glare at the smaller version of Hiashi-sama.**

** "Neji!" the little boy flinched when Hiashi-sama yelled at him. Hiashi-sama's hand went up into a simple hand sigh, but Neji had already taken off with the little girl. "My apologies Kumiko. Neji is from the branch family, and has yet to learn proper manners." I glared up at the man. He's lying.**

** "Your lying, why is he acting that way, really?" I challenged him. Tsuko-sensei clamped a hand over my mouth, and waved good-bye to Hiashi-sama.**

** "Lets get to the Uchiha residence Kuko-chan. Please don't be so rude! It's rude to pry into others lives!" If I had been a dog, my ears would've flattened.**

** "I'm sorry Tsuko-sensei! It's just he was lying about that littl-" He patted my head, and smiled down at me.**

** "Where here." I looked up and saw.. a huge compound. Just as big as the Hyuuga household, but a lot darker. Not to mention, it looked as though the Uchiha's had their own town within Konoha.**

** "This way Kuko" I chased after him.**

** As we entered the compound, yet **_**another**_** child was there, maybe 4 years younger then me.**

** "Ah Sasuke-kun." The little boy looked up, Sasuke huh? "Can you go get your father for me?" He nods and disappears into the house, then came back in about 2 minutes, panting.**

** "He'll be right with you, Tsuko-ojichan" A tick mark appeared on my forehead. Damn brat!**

** "Thank you Sasuke." After we walked into the complex, I zoned out. That is, until I herd Sasuke yell;**

** "Well come brother! We have weird visitors brother!" Interested (and irritated), I walked over to the entrance, and saw a boy, maybe a couple years older then me, with black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. The trade marks of this clan. The weird thing though, is he has two lines going down she sides of his nose, like wrinkles.. weird.**

** "Ah, Itachi!" Tsuko-sensei exclaimed, and walked up to the boy, "How would you like to have a little duel?" Itachi's eyes narrowed at me.**

** "With her?" He asked in an.. interested tone?**

** "Yes! Kuko-" I shot him a glare, "Kumiko, this is Itachi. Itachi, Kumiko." I bow slightly.**

** "It's nice to meet you Itachi." He nodded in return.**

* * *

><p><strong>56 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "Itachi! Kumiko! Stop right now before you kill yourselves!" Our heads snapped to look at Tsuko-sensei, who was in front of the entire Uchiha clan. For 50 minutes we've been fighting, and are both near exhaustion.<strong>

** "Lets call it a.." The Uchiha leader said, "Lets call it a draw." A tick mark appeared on both Itachi and my head. A DRAW?**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you know Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi?" She nods.<p>

"Yes.. But I have been gone since I was 13 years old, after I became an S-class Jounin.." She looks back up at the clouds.

"When I was 12... I was 12 when I first met Orochimaru.. that _Cursed_ man.." She spits out, "He captured Tsuko-sempei and did experiments on him, which made him get a deadly illness. He died within the year, the I left right after the Uchiha Massacre to track down, and kill Orochimaru."

I smile. Yes smile, and earn a glare from Kumiko.

"Kumiko, in two-and-a-half years Orochimaru will die." She looked up at me.

"Wha-"

"Just trust me." She nods and my smile widens. "So, what do you think about that vacation?" She grins now, and nods. This is gonna be fun. Little does she know, my vacation is to the Village of Rice Patty's, near Orochimaru's base.

* * *

><p>Okay.. I wrote that in about 30 minutes.. It was like, a split second to me.. and felt like FOREVER!<p>

Tell me if you think it's interesting guys! READ AND REVIEW PWEASE! Over 1,935 people have READ this but only like.. 4 people have reviewd over and over again!

(SPECIAL THANKS TO "Risen truth ruthless lies" for KUMIKO)


	19. Departure

**It's been a whole week and this is all I have to say for it! Sorry guys, I've been really busy at home and couldn't do the 3 chapters I had promised to do! GAH I know you hate waiting! I hate waiting too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Kumiko agreed to go on vacation with me. We've been gathering provisions for the journey, and Kumiko's decided to invite me along to a 'little adventure'.<p>

"Rynai?" I look up from my position on the wall. Yesterday, when she invited me on a 'little adventure' and told me to wear all white. Why? Pfft I have no idea. My quote on quote 'parents' wouldn't let me wear white. Why? Well hell because it gets dirty just by looking at it!

* * *

><p>So right now I'm wearing white shorts with bandages wrapped around my ankles and feet. A sweat-shirt that look just like Kiba's, but the fluff is gray and the sweatshirt white. My hair is still as messy as it usually is, but the blond streaks I was talking about before? Well I think someone <strong>cough <strong>naruto** cough** snuck some sort of bleach into my shampoo or something because it's dulled again. I am also wearing bandages over my lower face instead of my usual mask because.. well I couldn't find a white one. My eyes are getting to look a lot like Naruto's shade of blue instead of Sapphire..

Kumiko, on the other hand, is wearing a beautiful white Yukata with light pink cheery blossoms on it. A ribbon, matching the blossoms, is tied around her waist, and her hair is up in a loose ponytail held up by a thin white ribbon. Damn, she looks like a princess! Pffft, more like the queen of the Hana!

"Oh, Kumi-chan." She scowled at the nickname as I straighten up from the wall. "So.. where are we going?" Her scowl turns into a sad smile as she holds up 7 fingers.

"Training ground 7." I raise an eyebrow, what' in the world can we do there besides get our 'white' clothes dirty?

After arriving at Training ground 7, Kumiko keeps going toward the forest. After about 20 minutes of walking we come to a small stream. She stops abruptly and turns to follow it upstream.

"Where-" My voice catches in my throat as we turn past an unrooted tree. A small cliff is just beyond with a thin, yet powerful waterfall is flying over it connecting to a small pond. The pond wraps around in a tight C, leaving a small path to get the the center. In the middle is a huge cherry tree. When I say huge, I mean as big as an 80 foot tree. A steady breeze is going through here, letting the Red and pink blossoms fall into the water, carrying them down stream.

I look over at Kumiko as a sad, yet peaceful smile crosses her face. She reaches out and grabs a blossom from the air as we round the tree. On the other side of the cherry blossom trunk is a small, gray grave with the name "Tsuko Junkonarison " Engraved is neat cursive. I stare at the grave as Kumiko puts the Sakura blossom she caught on the head, puts her hands together, and mumbles something. Of course the first thing that pops into my head is 'wtf, what a long last name!'..

"As in 'excellent navy blue ant..?" She looks at me.

"No! As in a 'Genius ant spirit from the southeast!" Now I look at her with my best WTF look, but she turns and continues; "He was well known for being one of the shortest ambu _male_ ninja's ever! Well, he's taller then 5'4 but still." I raise an eye brow but she ignores me,

"This is Tsuko-sensei's grave. It's been 3-and-a-half years since he was murdered." I don't make any rude remarks as we sit on the bank, and we stick our toes into the slow moving stream. "With this, I'm ready to go on vacation with you. Seeing how you won't be coming back with me." If I didn't know better, it would sound as if she was going to assassinate me right here and now with her look of.. almost refreshing peace at this place.

"Aha.." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.. "Yeah... Um,, H-how did you know?" She looks at me.

"You absolutely SUCK at lying. You avoid eye contact, stick your lips out, and stutter!" I can't help but laugh at the fact she noticed.

"Oh admit it though! You so lov-" Before I can finish my sentence Kumiko slaps her hand over my mouth. Then I sense that cold Chakra channel again, so instinctively I put my hood up again.

"Ahh.." Kumiko's voice sounds like a velvet slide that goes all the way to HELL. "So.. the karasu returns. I wonder, will your mind reveal the truth buried inside. Uchiha Itachi?" I look up into the Sakura tree, and sure enough, Itachi is resting with one knee propped up with his arm on it, and the other leg dangling with an arm resting on it.

"Fujiwara Kumiko. I should have known." He says back to her in a monotone voice. His head snaps to me, of course with Sharingan activated. Kumiko puts her hand on my hood, making It cover my eyes even more.

"So, Itachi... What brings you here?" Kumiko asks.

"Today is Tsuko's 3 and-a-half year anniversary. Seeing how it's you, every 6 months you come here to this Sakura tree to pay your respects." Kumiko stiffens behind me, and slowly removes her hand.

"You..." His eyes narrow at me, "You where the one that prevented the capturing of the Kyuubi at the post town." I _would_ have looked up at him, but I would SO have never been able to look away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I glare at Itachi, and make sure to make eye contact with him. He wouldn't dare to use the Sharingan Ginjutsu's on me.. Rynai on the other hand is in danger.<p>

"Huh?" I look down at Rynai is slight surprise as she deepens her voice. Her British accent comes through more, an her breath hitches as she notices. She's lying to Itachi?

"Your.. Male?" Rynai bursts out laughing and looks up. Big mistake.

"Why yes Chi-chi! I AM male, thanks for noticing!" I could, and probably would have chuckled right there, because despite the fact she is lying, her face is emotionless, her tone sarcastic.. and she's looking at his nose.

"Chi..chi..?" The confusion in his voice is apparent, and he slides down from the tree. In less then a second Rynai is out of my reach, and in his hold. Shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I gasp as Itachi throws me up against the Sakura tree, his hand around my neck. Instinctively I cough, and grab his hand.<p>

"B-b-astered.." I growl. He stares into my eyes. He stares, and stares. Finally he glares and tightened his grip. Hot liquid starts to form in my throat as I cough up on his hand. His eyes narrow even more as he glares at me even harder. "Chi-chi.. you shouldn't have listened to the old man.." His grip tightens, and I sharpen my Neko-te with my chakra to dig into his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The small teen in my grasp activates his chakra and stabs my hand in attempt to get me to let him go. My eyes narrow at the boy's face. He looks identical to that young man that stopped the Kyuubi's capture, but his eyes are now a void of sapphire blue n' emerald green, and silver hair leaks over his forehead.<p>

The Neko-te on each of the boys fingers stabs deeper into my hand, drawing blood. I resist breaking his neck when he coughs blood onto my hand. I down to avoid incoming kunai from Kumiko, but keep my hold on the boy.

"Why did you kill your family? Itachi! Your driving your little brother mad with rage! What was it that you wished to accomplish?" I keep my face stoic. If only she knew.. I open my mouth to argue, but the boy beats me to it.

"He did not kill him family because he wanted to. He wants to see he is put out of his pain, so he left one behind." I raise an eyebrow as Kumiko throws a rock at the boy's head.

"Don't act like you know what Itachi did Rynai!" Rynai? What an odd name. "He betrayed his family and village!"

"He was prot-" The boy, Rynai is cut off again.

"Airyn Sarutobi!" The name escapes Kumiko's mouth, and realization crosses over her features as she looks at the boy, who is now hanging limply.

"Itachi Uchiha is in more turmoil then even I can comprehend. For many years he has lived with the sorrow of killing his family with his own hands." The boy.. Airyn? Rynai? I don't care, coughs up more blood and looks up. His eyes are dull from some unknown pain.

"Itachi.." I look at him. "Hand me one of my-" He coughs again, this time goes to grab his throat. I release his throat, and grab both of his hands.

"You have something inside you." I growl, holding his hands over his head. A look of pure panic spreads over his features before a cocky smile spreads over his face.

"Chi-chi-chan! I'll be seeing you later!" A loud screech throws me off balance as a small cat unwraps itself from the boys neck, and takes off. I ignore it until Kumiko grabs the boy, but he turns and gives me one final look and a sharp whistle shoots through the air as they 'poof' away, leaving me confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I can't help but look over Kumiko's shoulder as she grabs me for a transportation jutsu to stare at Itachi one more time. His eyes could be almost sad.. I hear a sharp whistle, a little close for comfort before we 'poof' and arrive at the Hokage's office. Shit!<p>

In about 3 seconds flat, I jump out the window, and run toward Naruto's apartment. Why? I want a hug. As I run to Naruto's house, the sun begins to set, and clouds are taking over the sky.

As I wait at Naruto's door, I can't help but stare at my hands. Whenever I'm nervous I do random things with my hands. Rub them through my hair, play thumb war with myself, rip up paper, etc. Over the last year I've been here, I've never really talked to naruto properly.. I miss my little brother..

"Nyaa.. Ryn-chan what are you doing here..?" I look up at Naruto's sleepy blue eyes.

"Naruto, can I sleep here tonight?" He looks at me like I've been trapped in a dungeon for half of my life.

"Yeah sure.." I stroll into his trash ridden apartment, and strip off my sweat shirt and pants. Of course under my pants are black shorts, and I still have my fishnet shirt on.. But it's more comfortable this way. "Why the sudden change?" I look over at Naruto. Ever since the Hokage's funeral he seems calmer when alone.

I grab my legs and hide my face in my arms as silence covers the room in a thick blanket. "I'm going to join Orochimaru."

"Wh-wh-what?" he squeaks. I look up at him. His irises are blood red, and his pupils are slits. He loosing control of his emotions so quickly.

"Naruto-" He grab me by my fishnet shirt, and hoists me up against his wall.

"Why would you even consider joining Orochimaru? Do you KNOW what he did to Sasuke?" I chuckle, then glare down at Naruto. Even if I had stopped Sasuke's marking, the entire plot would have changed.. Naruto wouldn't have ever formed all the bonds he formed. I will make Naruto...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV (first time)<strong>

* * *

><p>My arms tremble with rage as I throw Rynai against the wall, and hold him up but his fishnet shirt. "Why would you even consider joining Orochimaru?" I growl at him. A sadistic, almost warped smile crosses over Rynai's face as he glares.<p>

"Because if I don't. You will never know what bonds mean." I look into his sapphire emerald green mixed eyes. It looks as though the colors are fighting each other to take over the Iris.

"B-b-but! With HIM!" I hiss. His hair shades his eyes as he looks down, almost depressed.

"Naruto, can I have a hug..?" Of course, this stops me dead in my track as he opens his arms.

"Rynai..?" He Hm's me. "Are you gay?" Rynai starts to vibrate, and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Hah aha. Yes, I'm gay." My first instinct is to throw him off, in fear he might try to knock me out me, but the frantic rhythm of his heartbeat stops me. A sudden 'poof' happens, and Rynai is gone. I look around my room and scratch the back of my head. She's going now? Dammit!

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I left my pants and shirt at Naruto's for my own reasons. Jumping over the roof tops, I look up at the fullmoon over Konoha. The Inuzaku Compound is close by. I made a sharp turn to the left and land in their roof.<p>

"Rynai what are you doing up there?" Hana's voice calls from their Kitchen window, I smile.

"Hey Hana, where is Fenryn?" An arm appears out the window and points straight, toward the small forest behind their house. "Thanks!" I call as I go to find him. Kumiko should be ready and waiting with all of my things by the time I manage to snatch Fenryn from Akamaru and Kiba.

About 4 minutes later I see Fenryn, Akamaru and Kiba beating the crap out of each other. Never mind that, Fenryn is beating the crap out of Akamaru and Kiba! I burst out laughing as they are thrown back by his KLS. A small house VS a small dog and a grown boy! Ah good times good times..

"Fenryn, Lets go!" He turns sharply and runs at me with killing intent. I simply duck as he growls;

"**Why are you leaving the village for Orochimaru? You think I'm coming with you?"** I pick him up by the scruff and wrap my arms around him.

"Yes Fenryn. Your coming with me.. You were my first friend here and there is no way I'll like Pedo-snake touch you.." He flattens his ears and mutters something I couldn't catch.

"Your.. joining Orochimaru..? Whose that?" I turn to Kiba, wave, and take off again.

"LOOK FOR NARUTO!" As if on cue, I'm nearly tackled by the yellow and orange ball of pranks, but I jump off his head, and continue to the gate. "Sorry Naru-chan! See you in a bit!" He yells something, but I ignore him and make way for Orochimaru's hideout in the land of rice patties. I laugh, no matter how a serious face I have, there is no way that sentence sounds cool!


	20. Only the beginning

Yo! For a while I'mm most likely only be able to upload and write stories on the weekends! Sorry for such a long wait!

* * *

><p><strong>Rynai POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The air is humid, and with the sun beating down on me so it seems I can't cease my irregular breathing as I crouch and put my head between my knees. My arms hang limply on the ground at my sides, made useless by the teen in front of me.<p>

A Otogakure forehead protector reflects the glaring sun. His gray hair is kept up in a ponytail and black eyes are hiding behind circular glasses resting on his nose. He's wearing a dark purple shirt over a white undershirt and a white obi is around his waist, worn at an angle. He has dark purple pants n' fingerless gloves which match his shirt, blue sandals and a shuriken holster on his right leg. Three guesses who it is. Yep you got it, Orochimaru's lackey. Kabuto Yakushi.

I wipe beads of sweat off my brow with my shoulder, seeing how my hands are useless from his Chakra scalpel, he assumes it's safe and does the same. A sadistic grin spreads over his face as he pushes his glasses into their rightful place on the bridge of his nose. That is, until they shatter and fall to the ground. It's my turn to grin at him. Got him once! He reaches into his shuriken holster making me tense, ready to defend myself... Until he simply pulls another pair of glasses out and puts them on.

My smile disappears as my eyebrow twitches, and I stand to my full height of 4'10 (yes.. I've grown an INCH!) then manage, somehow, to put my hands in my pants pockets but slouch into a lazy position. Sasuke should be leaving to join Orochimaru any time now. I sigh.

Have you ever wanted something so much that you would do _anything_ to get it? But at the same time, you have doubts about the entire idea? You're so worried on what would or could happen if you got it? I think that's how Sasuke really feels about this whole 'I'll join the pedo-snake to gain power then kill him' idea. I sigh again.

Over the past week, My hair has dulled even more.. It's turning snow white. So much for the bleach prank I thought Naruto set up! My first thought was "NOEZZ! I'M GETTING OLD!" but, don't be mistaken! It's turning SNOW white, not GRAY! My eyes too. They turned Naruto's blue, but then turned to what Kumiko started to call Ash mauve after noticing them.

Yesterday I 'ditched' Kumiko in the Village of cloth soon after she gave me the cloak by slipping her a sleeping drug into her rare cup of coffee. Then wrote a note telling her to return to the village and inform Tsunade of my 'defection'. To bad they'll be busy with Sasuke!

"Why are you here?" I'm brought back to reality when Kabuto opens his mouth, only to spew out those 'camp' sounding words. No way will I become one of his cadavers!

"I want to join Orochimaru." His eyes widen slightly at the thought.

"Why...? How do I know you are not a spy for the leaf?" I shrug, then put on my best sadistic smirk.

"I have left Konoha." He snickers at the simple reply. "And plus," He looks up, "You have no idea whether or not I will turn on Orochimaru as his body begins to degrade." Kabuto's eyes narrow before her turns to walk toward the small structure barely visible from above ground.

"Come then, we will see what lord Orochimaru thinks." I mental twitch thinking of that Pedo-snake looking me over. Gross!

I dodge poison arrows, run through flying spikes, kill a few Chimeras, cut off some snake heads, and dodge nearly having Kabuto rip my head off from singing 'Banana Phone' over, and over, and OVER again while heading to Orochimaru's chambers.

"Will you _PLEASE_ be quiet?" I stop singing, but begin humming it as Kabuto opens enormous stone doors, revealing a pale skinned, yellow eyes creeper.

"Ahh.. Kabuto.." His golden gaze flicks to me, then back to four-eyes. "Who is thissss-"

"OH MY GOD YOU REALLY DO SOUND LIKE A SNAKE!" I yell, absolutely amazed while TRYING to point an accusing finger at the main antagonist of the Naruto series.

"Don't show such rude behavior-" Orochimaru starts to laugh;

"Kukuku, he has spirit... What are you here for.. boy?" I try to point to myself, but fail as my arms just fall to my sides.

"Names Rynai Akaigami! Nice to meet you pe- I mean Orochimaru." He raises an eyebrow, "I want to join your little cult of freaks!" The room is silent for a bit, before he laughs again.

"Well.. How would you like to go fetch the most recent member of our.. little cult' as you called it?" I.. yet again, TRY to pump my hands into the air.

"Yeah! Okay I'll do it! Just point me where!" Kabuto sighs as Orochimaru 'kukuku's' again.

"Konoha." My head snaps back to him. I'M going to get Sasuke? His little soon-to-be-supposed-se-

"Yes Orochi-chan!" Kabuto goes to attack me, but I duck and roundhouse kick him into the stone wall on my right. "Tootles!" I feel like I just followed one of my more.. basic quotes of life. "Tell the truth and run like hell!"... but of course, I have to change it to "Roundhouse Kabuto in the face and hope he doesn't turn me into a human hedgehog in my sleep!"

* * *

><p>A blinding light makes me stop on the top of a tall pine tree on the Sound side of the the 'Valley of the End'. My guess is I just missed Sasuke and Naruto attacking each other with Rasengan and Chidori. Both of my arms are still slightly paralyzed from Kabuto's attack, so I'm simply waiting in the tree's for Sasuke to come over. Fenryn has been sleeping around my neck for some time, making it seem like he's a 4 foot long scarf!<p>

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, Sasuke limps toward Orochimaru's hideout. He doesn't even notice my presence as he mumbles promises to himself. I let the rain soak my body as unseen tears are shed.

"Hey Sasu-chan, what's shakin' mah man?" His head snaps up, Sharingan activated, but faltering.

"R..Rynai?" I nod, jump from the pine tree and slide under his arm to support his weight, damn he's heavy! "I thought you dis- Did Orochimaru send you?" I smirk up at him.

"Yep. As soon as I got to his hide out he had the gull to send me straight back to Konoha for you." As we trudge forward on the journey to Orochimaru, Kakashi's chakra sparks.. but he's with my most trusted friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi lifts Naruto onto him back and turns to leave when a sudden spike in Chakra catches my attention.<p>

"Rynai is out there.." I whisper, making Naruto's eyes snap open and Kakashi turn to me.

"Your positive?" I nod. The demon that found it's way inside of Rynai has a distinctive signature I memorized during her training. Sasuke is with her to say the leased.

"We cannot go after them Kakashi. Naruto will die if we don't get him treated soon." Not even a slight hint in hesitation as he moves, Kakashi dashes off toward Konoha with me on his heels.

"Do not worry Naruto. Rynai will mend the bonds he's broken, and gain the ability to protect whom he cherishes.." Despite her strong will and personality, Rynai _will_ change over time. "Hopefully for the better.." I mumble as I look up at the cloud covered sky.. I will see you again, Airyn Sarutobi.

* * *

><p>Alrighty guys... When you review tell me If I should simply skip ahead to a good part with random skits of Orochimaru's cruel habits or should i got STEP BY STEP for every- oh god I dont wanna do that it sounds like so much work! How about I make a sequel? I got one stared already! how about that? Review!<p> 


	21. Journal Entry

**Simple journal entries.. It's my shortest chapter yet! This is what has been going on..**

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #1<strong>

**A week later**

* * *

><p><em>It's so creepy here! Everywhere I turn there are huge bugs, or some sort of brown liquid leaking from the ceiling! We're moving the base tonight.. Every night I hear the screams of Kabuto and Orochimaru's victims. It's only a matter of time before they come after me.. Ugh.. So creepy! What if snakes crawl out of my shower drain while I'm using it?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #2<strong>

**Two weeks later**

* * *

><p><em>I'm on a 'special training schedule' which involves beating the crap out of Orochimaru's lackey's every day, I lost count of how many laps I have to run around the base, meditation, sparring with Sasuke, target practice with Kabuto, poison and jutsu training with Orochimaru, and of course waking up every morning dodging a insane number of traps to get breakfast!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #3<strong>

**A month later**

* * *

><p><em>Orochimaru figured <em>_**it**__ out. He figured out I have a monster inside my body and he wants me to use it to wipe out a Fire country village called "The Village of Cloth'. Yes, the village I went through not to long ago, and where I 'ditched' Kumiko. I told him I would. But I didn't kill anyone... No I did something much worse._

_ I gave them to Orochimaru for his experiments._

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #4<strong>

**A year after joining**

* * *

><p><em>I killed a man today. I didn't even know his name as I sliced his upper body in half with my Fuma Shuriken. My hair, stained with the enemies blood.. was such an exhilarating experience. Not enjoyable. Don't get me wrong, but for the first time I had to fight for Orochimaru's 'trust'. I've picked up a habit of drinking after a.. 'Kill..'<em>

_ I've mastered my wind techniques, and am still working on attacking pressure points like a Hyuuga. Fenryn has grown.. He's maybe the size of a Saint Bernard now. Two of his tails, at the end, have grown long, curved silver blades while his middle tail constantly sparks with silver lightning._

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #5<strong>

**A year and a half after joining**

* * *

><p><em>I argued with an idiot today. Thing is, he dragged me down to his level and beat with with his experience. I found him stuck in a huge fish tank with a red haired, glasses wearing girl sitting in front of it. Suigetsu and Karin... Bloody wonderful! We only argued because I dumped a bottle of sake into his tank, and bit Karin to heal my most likely withering liver!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #6<strong>

**two years**

* * *

><p><em>I met Juugo today. I couldn't get close to him to give him a hug, so I had to wait for Sasuke to <em>_calm him down.. Sasuke is making plans to kill Orochimaru, and when I was caught I swore to secrecy and let them do whatever before heading to training. Orochimaru has informed me he will be combining my soul with the last member of a village called "Akayuki village."_

* * *

><p><strong>Journal entry #7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Konoha officially marked me as a S-ranked criminal.<em>

_I've decided to leave._


	22. READ THIS!

**_ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS, LISTEN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HIT YOU!_**

**_GO TO MY PROFILE AND GO TO "Airryn's Story: Rewritten" BECAUSE IM REWRITING THE WHOLE STORY TO MAKE IT SOUND BETTER (although its sorta angst right now) FIRST CHAP IS UP, SECOND CHAP WILL BE UP LATER!_**

**_I wasn't yelling, just getting your attention._**

**_GO NOW!_**


End file.
